Little Mermaid Ranger
by Riley Sky
Summary: A mermaid who yearns to explore new worlds. A ranger who loves adventure. When they meet, sparks fly. Keith wants to find the girl who saved his life and Kate wants to find a way to be with him. Magic might bring them together but endanger everyone else. Will the two reunite with the power of love? Or be torn apart by darkness? (Shadows of Almia & Little Mermaid)
1. Where One World Ends, Another Begins

**Welcome one and all to a fantastical journey that shall BLOW. YOUR. MIND! Name's Sky and I am the captain of the S. !**

**Buizel: And I'm Wave! I'm sure all you past readers know me but for the new guys, you'll know me soon enough!**

**Hi readers both new and old! Love you all! See, I had a fan help me with some art awhile back. And during my previous main series story, they needed me to return the favor. So they requested a crossover of Almia and the Little Mermaid. I said I'd think about it. Within three days by pure chance, two readers randomly pm'd me and asked for this very same story. Sign of fate, right? So I decided, why not? We need more pokemon mermaid stories!**

**Wave: You were tempted to draw Keith as the merman. I saw those sketches on your bed.**

***blushes* ACK! Um…er…l-let's ignore that and move on, shall we? I hope you read, review and enjoy this crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Little Mermaid.**

**Credit for the cover goes to PokeRangergirlY of deviantart. HOORAY FOR YOU! This crossover shall be dedicated in your honor!**

**EDIT (12/18/12): Wow! YOU SO ROCK! I used an old picture that Pokeranger made. And as an awesome person, she decided to remake the picture! So I uploaded it as a replacement cover since I am oh so proud! THANKS ONCE MORE! YOU ARE EPIC!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ah, what a day! Gotta love the salty sea air!"

On the shores of Nabiki beach, the Vientown area rangers were enjoying their day off with a picnic. Keith at on the edge of the cliffs as he looked out at the ocean before him. Wind blew through his red hair spikes, relaxing the teenage boy.

"We should go out sailing!" Crawford, the afro haired ranger, suggested.

"Ugh. No thanks." Luan, the dark haired ranger, gagged. "I get sea-sick way too easily."

"I know." Crawford smiled 'innocently'. "That's why I suggested it."

"Your funeral if I barf on you." Luana warned as Elaine, the mechanic, laughed.

Barlow, the ranger leader of the Vientown base, tossed a soda to Keith. "Good weather with calm seas? Huh. Poseidon must be in a good mood."

"Posedion?" Keith blinked.

"You hadn't heard the legends? He's supposed to be King of the Seas." Barlow told him.

"I thought manaphy was king of the seas." Luana blinked.

"No you're thinking prince of the sea." Elaine corrected.

"Yes well, Poseidon is rumored to control the oceans and rule over water pokemon & merpeople." Barlow went on.

"Merpeople? I wonder what they look like!" Luana went starry eyed. "So pretty and mystical…"

"Women with their top off…" Crawford smirked.

"You perv!" Luana smacked him.

"Ow! It's true isn't it?" Crawford moaned.

"I dunno. Doesn't seem likely that merpeople exist." Elaine munched on a sandwich. "If they're out there, how come we haven't seen any?"

"They're supposed to live in the dark depths were no human would tread." Barlow said. "Where one world ends and another begins…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The ranger leader had been right about it all. Under the waves of the ocean, past incredible lengths, the human world known to all had ended. Life began again past that point. For within the chasms and hidden underwater grottos lived merpeople. Half human and half fish combinations dwelled, living with pokemon in peace and harmony.

One particular merperson, a mermaid to be exact, was swimming around and looking for adventure. A girl looking to be about sixteen, with her brown hair in two ponytails and blue eyes filled with curiosity. Eyes that caught sight of an old fashioned sailing ship that had long-ago crashed deep into the ocean. The mermaid with light blue fins and shell-top started swimming towards it, fascinated.

"_So we're doing this."_ A buizel swam with her. _"We're actually going in there."_

"Yep." Kate scratched his ears. "I love the excitement and mysteries, Wave! What sort of people are humans? What's their life like up there? I'll never know unless I dig up the answers!"

"_Gotta admit. It's pretty exciting, discovering stuff in a sunken ship. Maybe we'll find pirate treasure in there!"_ Wave grew excited.

"Let's check it out!" Kate said.

Together, the duo dove down to the ship. It was dark down there, what with the ship sunken pretty deep. Masts were splintered and worn form heavy damage. Had to have been a big storm many years ago for this to happen. Kate found an opening through a giant hole. She and Wave swam through it and into the even darker ship.

"Wow…" Kate gasped.

It was in ruins yet to Kate, it was full of mysteries. Barrels were crashed aside, junk thrown about. Papers were there but illegible and torn up if touched slightly. Kate swam through different rooms to see what they offered. She tried to avoid the skeletons of pokemon and humans, feeling bad for the poor souls who died.

"_Hey Kate! I found something!"_ Wave whispered.

Kate went over. Indeed there was something there. A strange item lying in the middle of the floor. On closer observation, there were two of them. Small black circles that stretched and retracted on will.

"_What is that?"_ Wave asked.

"Dunno. But I think Feather might." Kate put the strange circles around her wrists like bracelets. "See anything else around here that looks interesting."

Wave scanned the area. _"Hmmm. Not much. Sails, crates, broken glass, sharpedo, a chair…wait…OH (bleep) IT'S A SHARPEDO!"_

The sharpedo crashed through the window and snapped at the buizel. Kate grabbed him and swam through the ship, trying to avoid the sharp jaws of the fiend. They used their combined speed to try and flee the scene. Dang it this thing wouldn't quit!

"_They're all teeth, no brain."_ Wave mumbled.

There was a large anchor up ahead; a small hole at the top of it. Kate smirked, getting an idea. She gave herself an extra boost of speed. The two aquatic friends ducked through the hole with ease. And the sharp-toothed shark pokemon came following after.

BAM!

Got itself stuck in the hole. Way too easy. Sharpedo snapped its jaws but it was helpless. It'd take hours for it to squirm free again and by then, Kate would be long gone.

"_Nyah, nyah."_ Wave stuck his tongue out_. "Whatcha gonna do now?"_

Sharpedo hissed and tried harder to wriggle out. Kate and Wave laughed, swimming away from the shipwreck.

"_Hey after we go talk to Feather, we can check out the Frozen Abyss."_ Wave suggested. _"I heard rumors through the kingdom that its cold, deep and filled with unexplored ships."_

"And you're telling me about this now instead of sooner?" Kate chuckled.

"_Sorry about that!"_ Wave sheepishly apologized.

"We are _definitely_ going there." Kate said. "Think about the possibilities! The excitement and danger! And the collection of treasure!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: So am I Flounder?**

**Kinda. I ix-nayed Sebastian the crab so I can add my own twists to the story. You kind of fill in the role as Kate's friend & part-time guide.**

**Wave: Ah. Gotcha. I see no pachirisu either.**

**Pachirisu's can't swim, last I recall. **

**Wave: *Shrugs* Eh. Good point.**

**HEY READERS! Next chapter is coming up fast! Like a torrent of water!**

**Wave: Lame.**

***points harpoon at buizel* Shut it.**


	2. Curiosity

**Wave: Question from readers, whats with the Poseidon name and who's playing him?**

**Answering question, nobody plays him. Poseidon is just himself; a created character for this story only. I figured Triton was overdone. **

**Wave: Ah. And also are you honestly sure you can juggle three stories at once?**

**Of course I can! *juggles stories literally* This fanfic won't last too long thanks to updates. It'll be some chapters and BAM, done! Then focus on my other two!**

**Wave: And what made you possibly decide three stories with tiny-bit-slower-than-usual updates? **

**Dunno. Challenge? Craziness? Ice cream? Combo?**

**Wave: I'm thinking combo. Readers I ask of you to read, review and enjoy. And don't expect a normal update schedule judging crazy girl here.**

**HEY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate popped her head from water to air. The wind felt nice on her hair. She swam into Nabiki Cave (which was in high tide season) and scanned the areas.

"Hey Feather? You in here?" Kate called.

No response.

"You think he's out?" Kate asked Wave.

"_Probably snoring away somewhere."_ Wave replied.

"_I do __not__ snore!"_

A sudden gust of wind. Riding the current and flying to a nearby rock was a wingull.

"_Sorry 'bout that. I was helping out some rangers with their quests."_ Feather said.

"Ranger?" Kate blinked. "What's a ranger?"

"Oh well some humans got together and created an entire organization. Their mission is to protect humans, pokemon and the world from danger." Feather explained. "They use this capture thingy called a styler and befriend pokemon in order to save the day and er…stuff."

"That sounds so cool!" Kate was in awe.

"_Doesn't make sense. Why would the other merpeople and pokemon tell us all humans are bad?"_ Wave frowned. _"These humans sound nice."_

"_Yeah they are."_ Feather responded. _"So whatcha need, kid?"_

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Kate remembered. "I went treasure hunting and found this on one of the human ships. You know what it is?"

Kate took the circles off her wrist and put them on wingull's wing. Feather studied them for a moment, playing with their stretchiness.

"_I know!"_ Feather said. "_They're um…terrifs! Humans wear them in their hair to change their looks! Just pull the hair back, tie it with a terrif and wham! You got yourself a rockin hairdo!"_

"Really?" Kate tipped her head, curious.

She took back the 'terrifs'. Doing what Feather said, Kate started to tie her hair. It became two spiky-looking pigtails in her hair.

"_You look great!"_ Wave complimented.

"_Yeah! Real sharp kid!"_ Feather gave a birds equivalent of a thumbs up.

Kate grabbed a shell from nearby. Using its reflective surface as a mirror, she took a look.

"Wow!" Kate smiled. "These are great! And my hair won't block my face!"

"_See? Humans can create all sortsa stuff!"_ Feather confidently said. _"And…tch. There goes starly again. Always screeching about this or not."_

"Screech…?" Kate's mind flickered on. "SPEECH! Arceus, I forgot about the speech I was supposed to give!"

"_That's right! The royal speech is today!"_ Wave face-palmed.

"I gotta run. Thanks for your help, Feather!" Kate thanked.

"_Not a problem! You come visit me soon!"_ Feather told her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Little did Kate or Wave realize, as they swam back to their world under the sea, that they were being watched. Two tentacool, one normal colored and another in purple, were keeping a close eye on them. Their orbs (red and green) glowed as they were pointed towards the duo.

Somewhere, quite a ways from that spot, was a lair in dark, murky waters. Within the cold den was a woman who watched a projection of Kate and Wave swimming through a magic orb.

"Yes…swim home to daddy, why don't you?" The woman sneered, flipping her pink hair away from her face and gills. "Can't be late for the kingdom celebration, can we?"

The woman sat herself into a coral chair. Her gaze hardened on the orb.

"Pfft. I would've celebrated with music or festivals. Not dumb old speeches." The woman huffed. "Back when I lived there, things were fun. Now? Exiled and treated like dirt. Bah! I'll make those fools pay for wronging me."

Her eyes closed as she tried to focus.

"Tent! Cool!" The woman unleashed her telepathic powers onto her tentacool pokemon. "Keep an eye on that girl! She might be the last piece of the plan for Poseidon's ruin."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"WHERE WERE YOU, YOUNG LADY!"

Kate hovered before Poseidon, her father and the king of the sea. Was he mad? Heck yeah. Poseidon was always quick tempered and he never liked it when things didn't go his way. Those buff muscles could snap any merperson's neck off with ease. He may be old what with the white hair and a white beard starting to come in but this king was not to be messed with. Kate missing out on the kingdom celebration and the speech? That was worth extra anger points on the scale of furiousness.

"Sorry dad I…" Kate started to apologize.

"We needed that speech! It tied in the entire celebration together! And your beautiful voice is the only one who can deliver the speech so wonderfully!" Poseidon ranted. "The entire festivity was ruined thanks to you! Your sisters were forced to cover for you and they aren't good under pressure!"

"I know…" Kate looked down shamefully.

_"Hey it wasn't her fault!"_ Wave intervened.

"Oh?" Poseidon folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

_"We er…um…"_ Wave stammered a bit. _"W-we were out swimming when suddenly this sharpedo came charging after us! And we were nearly done for when an anchor saved us! So we were getting away and then this wingull came! This happened, that happened and stuff…_"

"Wait a wingull?" Poseidon glared at Kate. "Have you been up to the surface world AGAIN?

"Nice going Wave." Kate muttered.

_"Sorry!"_ The buizel squeaked, hiding behind her.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, KATE." Poseidon snapped.

Kate sighed. "Nothing happened, father. I'm perfectly fine and so is Wave."

"How many times must we go through this?" Poseidon groaned. "You keep putting yourself in severe danger! A human could have seen you! Those cold hearted murderers…"

"They are not murderers!" Kate shouted.

"They are! Humans are very dangerous!" Poseidon told her. "And I am not letting my youngest daughter get herself kidnapped for who knows what!"

"I'm sixteen years old! Stop treating me like a baby!" Kate snapped.

"Don't you talk back to me! As long as you're in my ocean, you live under my rules! No more sass!" Poseidon ordered.

"You never listen to m-…" Kate was about to say.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THE SURFACE AGAIN!" Poseidon yelled at the top of his lungs, rattling the underwater castle. "NOW GO!"

Kate's mouth quievered. Tears stung at the edge of her eyes but she quickly turned away to prevent her dad from seeing. She swam away in a hurry with Wave tagging behind her. They dashed across the kingdom grounds, where other merpeople and water pokemon lived. All the way to the edge of the kingdom in the coral reefs. Kate quickly looked to see if anyone was coming.

"Coast clear?" Kate whispered.

Wave glanced around. _"Yep. Let's go."_

There was a heavy rock blocking an entry way. Normally a pokemon with strength could only move it out of the way. But that was not the purpose. No Kate just needed to squeeze through for a moment. After a quick swim through the tunnel there was a hidden grotto. The ceiling had a hole that allowed sunlight in, lighting the place gorgeously. A circular floor with coral shelves that stacked up high; filled with different kinds of treasures and items. Kate's hunts through sunken pirate ships and scanning ocean floors gave her tons of rewards that were stashed here. When the world was unfair or too big & cold for her to handle (which was often), Kate escaped here.

"Hey Kate? You ok?" Wave asked, concerned.

Kate swam to a rock in the middle of the floor, which arched like a reclining chair in a way.

"I…I never see things the way he, my sister or anyone else sees." Kate sighed. "I'm different."

_"You're not different. Well, not in a bad way! You're fun and unique!_" Wave comforted.

"I guess…" Kate muttered.

_"Your dad's not exactly open to new ideas. That's why you're awesome!"_ Wave said. _"You see a whole new perspective where he's too stubborn to see past his own ideals."_

"If only he'd see that humans aren't all bad. I mean, look at all this. Such creativity and craftsmanship! How can humans be evil or destructive?" Kate looked around the grotto. "And Feather said there's humans who help protect nature. Merpeople protect the ocean so we're kinda similar."

_"Yeah!"_ Wave agreed.

"I wanna go up into the surface world. Meet some humans and discover whats out there." Kate stared at the hole in the ceiling, watching as evening came.

_"How awesome would it be to meet other pokemon?"_ Wave said. _"I bet they look pretty cool judging on those picture books!"_

Huh? Something passed over the hole, darkening the grotto. Wait, was it…?

"Let's go check it out!" Kate grew excited.

She and Wave swam back through and out the cave. Yeah there was something floating overhead, moving through the water. Kate started to go to the surface to see what it was.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Wave: …kinda obvious what she finds.**

**No it isn't.**

**Wave: It is.**

***pouts* Fine. The next update shall come very soon!**

**Wave: Unless your writing schedules off whack.**

**I HAVE IT UNDER…ACK! *falls over***


	3. Night at Sea

***eagerly dances around***

**Wave: *sweatdrop* Sky's busy celebrating and er…yeah she might not snap out of it for a bit.**

**I GOT A COLLEGE ACCEPTANCE LETTER FROM AN AWESOME SCHOOL! YAY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY SKY!**

**Wave: Right….soooo she wrote the chapter but split it into two because of scene dividing or something. I can't tell what goes on through this girls mind.**

**WE SHALL CELEBRATE WITH THE ADDING OF CHOCOLATE TO MILK! I shall call it….chocolate milk….**

**Wave: Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate popped her head out of the water, rubbing water from her eyes to take a look. A sunset filled the sky in radiant hues, with dark clouds scattered here and there. On the water, moving at a steady pace, was a boat. A speed-boat of sorts, nothing too fancy. But Kate was intriqued. She and Wave swam through the surfs to the boat. They climbed up a little, finding a small space from where they could see what was going on.

Humans! There were humans on this boat! Kate watched as there were three, talking with each other and playing with pokemon Kate had never seen before. Two of the three humans were wearing similar uniforms in red & white. There were strange devices clipped on to the waist of their clothing. The third human had strange goggles on her head and was covered in an oily substance.

"_To think we get to watch surface dwellers up close!"_ Wave said in a hushed but excited tone.

A new pokemon appeared on the deck. Small, white with a blue stripe and pretty cute. She scurried around but then caught a glance at Kate & Wave's direction. Breath frozen with fear, Kate and Wave ducked to the side to avoid being seen. Kate hoped the pokemon wouldn't notice….

"_I know you're there. No point in hiding."_

Damn. Kate and Wave inched from hiding, still keeping out of sight for the most part. The pokemon was at the hole, watching the two aquatic creatures with interest.

"_Are you a mermaid?"_ The pokemon asked surprised. "_And then you're a water type pokemon, right? Never seen you before."_

"_Um yeah. I'm a buizel."_ Wave awkwardly replied. _"My name's Wave."_

"_I'm a pachirisu. Chia's my name."_ The pokemon told him.

"_Listen, er, Chia. You think you could be quiet about this? About us?"_ Wave requested, his face suddenly pink_. "W-we don't exactly want to be noticed."_

"_Secret's safe with me."_ Chia winked.

"Chia! Where'd ya run off to?"

"_Coming!"_ Chia called.

The pachirisu dashed off, meeting up with a new human who came onto the deck. Kate gasped as she looked at him. This human was…cute. Ruby-red hair that was in peculiar spikes, blown gently by the ocean wind. He had on a similar uniform to the other two. Clothes which covered his developing muscles and soft-looking skin.

Chia jumped into the human's arms, causing his voice to ring out in laughter. Laughter that sounded so pretty and musical. Kate stared into his dark green eyes that sparkled like gems. The mermaid instantly became lost in those eyes, feeling something stir within herself. Her face felt warm and her spirit seemed to melt just looking at him.

"I…I've never seen a human so close before…" Kate whispered. "He's so cute and handsome and….wow…"

"_That pachirisu's something as well."_ Wave grinned.

"Hey crew! We'll be back to the ranger base in about ten to fifteen minutes!"

Another human joined the group. His skin was much darker and he was built larger & muscular, similar to how Poseidon was. He and that land pokemon next to him seemed to stick out more than the others in a leadership kind of way. Kate realized these people were rangers! That explained the outfits and what those devices were on their waists! She was watching nature protectors! And that meant the red haired boy was a part of them! How cool!

"Uh, boss? Who's steering the ship if you're here?" The puffy-haired guy asked.

"Don't worry. I'm having it on auto-pilot for a few minutes so I can catch a break." The leader replied. "So how's it going up here?"

"Great!" The goggles girl responded.

"Other than the seasickness, I'm good." The dark haired girl answered, her face a bit green.

"Awww. Someone need a 'get-better' kiss?" The puffy haired guy taunted.

"Not unless you want throw-up in your mouth." The dark haired girl warned.

"Get a room you two." The cute red haired guy rolled his eyes.

"As if you understood romance, dude." The goggles girl snickered.

"Yeah, you never go out on dates or try to pick up chicks." The puffy haired guy said. "What's up with that?"

"Hey I prefer not to waste time with all the wrong girls and skip ahead to the right one." The red haired guy told them.

He started walking in Kate's direction. She and her buizel ducked from sight. The boy sat on the edge of the railing, looking out at the ocean.

"You think she'll automatically show up out of the blue?" The puffy haired guy questioned.

"Keith, you'd have to look extra hard or be pretty lucky for her to show up." The goggles girl warned.

Keith…so that was his name. It sounded so pretty!

"I know she's out there. Somewhere." Keith sighed. "I just haven't found her yet."

"And if you do see her? You'll know?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Trust me, I'll know. It'll hit me…" Keith said. "Kinda like, I dunno,...lighting!"

KERPOW!

Thunder boomed across the sky. The once striking sunset was covered up by storm clouds that started to gather. There were flashes of lightning as the wind started to pick up speed. Rain drops fell, becoming a heavy downpour in mere seconds.

"Eeep! Storm!" The dark haired girl squeaked.

"I'll go man the controls and get us to Almia before the waves get too rough." The leader said. "Hold on tight you guys!"

It grew dark. Kate and Wave held onto the boat as the sea started becoming big and choppy. The rangers were scattered across the deck with their pokemon, trying to attend to matters and help protect the boat against the storm. There was a large tidal wave that splashed onto the boat, knocking them over. The mere power threw Kate and Wave off and back into the ocean. They shook it off and tried to keep up with the boat, hoping the humans and pokemon on board would be alright.

KERPOW!

Lightning struck down and zapped the ship. Most of ship itself was going up in flames just moments after. The rangers cried out in alarm. Kate gasped as she watched the boat uncontrollably steer in the direction of several tall, sharp, jagged rocks.

CRASH!

The mermaid and buizel were stunned as they watched the boat collide with the rocks. Already the boat was halfway smashed. Rangers got out a smaller boat made from what looked to be soft orange material. The rangers and pokemon all jumped ship and onto the boat, avoiding a round of explosions.

"Where's Keith?" The leader called over the noise of wreckage.

Kate wondered the same thing. Staying out of their sight, she swam around and tried to search for the red haired ranger.

"_There!"_ Wave pointed.

Keith! He and Chia were stuck on the boat. The ranger had his foot caught in the splintered floor while the pachirisu was trapped under massive wreckage. Determination and panic written on their faces. They were trying to get free as the ship's fuel supply grew dangerously close to the fire.

KABOOOOOOOMMMMM!

In one massive explosion of fire, the ship blasted into smithereens. Kate grew pale as she watched the events before her unfurl. Debris cluttered the waters and smoke filled the air. After a moment of shock, Kate snapped Wave from his own daze so the two could search through the waters. Keith had to be somewhere. He couldn't have perished!

Kate pushed aside wreckage and scanned the area. After a few odd minutes, there was a flash of red. Keith! And Chia was with him! They were unconscious and about to slip off some rubble, into the water. As they started sinking, the two friends dove down after them. Kate grabbed Keith and Wave took Chia. They came to the surface, hoping neither swallowed up too much sea water. Keith's eyes opened for a second but then the boy was out cold.

"We have to get them to land." Kate said, Wave nodding in agreement.

Another explosion sounded from the destroyed ship. An orange glow of fire filled the dark night air with grew faint as Kate started to swim to Almia shores.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: I rescue a hot electric pokemon? Nice. …hm? Oh hey readers. Sky's still in the happy trance. I mean who would've thought she's applied to college. Yikes is she old.**

***snaps out of it* WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD!**

**Wave: Most your fans are considerably younger than you.**

**I'M SEVENTEEN!**

**Wave: …I'll leave before you get that harpoon again.**

**Hiya readers! Sorry but I'm just happy enough to share the good news! Next update will be soon (weird how I post crossover chapters more frequently…) Also notes to my constant subscribing readers. The Electric Girl will be updated soon as well (next day or two) and the next Almia story shall be within three days. And of course when this story ends, their chapters will be updated more often. Just clearing confusion for some who have asked me.**

**Wave: Yeah. Assuming your old lady mind doesn't konk out on us.**

***raises harpoon* I AM **_**NOT**_** OLD!**


	4. Seashore Romance

**Wave: Chapter's a bit short.**

**Scene division. But I split it in half with the next chapter so the next update will come (almost) right away. After revisions and stuff. **

**Wave: Still, this story's breezing on by.**

**Yeah being the airhead I am, I decided to blow through this fanfic in a short amount of time. Then all my focus could just split into my two other stories. Plus to study the movie, I need to be alone. And with my family preoccupied now, it's my only chance to study the movie without their questioning or mocking. *eye roll* Oh well. READERS! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dawn arrived to Almia. After a long night of swimming, the exhausted Kate reached the shores of Nabiki Beach. She rested Keith on the sand, a good distance away from the water. Wave laid Chia besides him. The ranger and pokemon were still unconscious. Kate grew worried as she felt his skin; slightly chilled from the water and a heartbeat that was weak. But he was breathing which had to be a good sign.

Chia's eyes slowly opened. _"W-Wave…?"_

"_Chia…"_ Wave was relieved at once.

Chia looked like she wanted to say something but fell back asleep, her head resting on Wave's paws. Wave curled up beside her, trying to keep the electric pokemon warm. Kate, meanwhile, traced the edge of Keith's face with her hand. His jawbones were so defined. Keith was breathtakingly handsome. Memories flashed of him laughing on the ship, eyes blazing with spirit. Kate felt her heart pull towards the sleeping ranger.

"If only I could stay here with you…" She sighed. "To walk in the sun and help protect nature. To be at your side, seeing your smile. To live a life away from the ocean and see the vast world. Please Keith…please wake up…."

"Nnngg…"

Keith moaned a little, his muscles jerking. His hand slipped into Kate's as his eyes opened halfway. Kate smiled at the sight of those green orbs dazzling in the light of the sunrise.

"Keith! Keith are you there?"

The other rangers! They were coming! Kate pulled away and leapt back into the sea, barely avoiding being seen. Wave followed close behind. They hid behind a rock some distances away and watched the scene unfurl. The puffy haired ranger ranger and his green land pokemon rushed to the sand as Keith started to sit up, dazed. Chia was waking up as well, bolting from her spot to look around in every direction, as if searching for something.

"Keith! Dude, you gave us a heart attack! We thought you were dead!" The ranger helped him up. "What the heck happened?"

"This….there was a girl and she saved me." Keith groggily replied. "She had the most beautiful voice…"

"Uh…" The puff-haired ranger sweatdropped. "I think the salt water's sloshing your brains. Come on, let's get ya back to base."

Keith was helped up and staggered as he was walked off the beach with the other ranger. The other ranger's pokemon tagged by their feet. Chia looked out at sea. Wave hopped to the top of the rock and gave a shy wave to her. Chia smiled and waved back. The pachirisu took one last glance before running to join the others in leaving the beach. Once the coast was clear, Kate leaned on the rock and stared after them. She and Wave remained there for quite some time, their hearts stolen away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ahahaha! This is too easy!"

The pink haired woman laughed as she watched her tentacool's projection on the orb.

"I can't believe my luck! That pathetic girl's fallen in love! And with a _human_ no less!" She snickered, swimming around in joy. "Oh won't Poseidon love that? I bet his little girl would be a lovely addition to my, ahem, _collection_. Heh heh heh. Who knows? Maybe I could get that wretched Poseidon too."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kate? Kate! You've been in there since yesterday! Come out of there!"

Kate heard her sisters words but ignored the annoyed tones. She swam out of her own room and into the dressing room the girls shared. Kate was in a dreamy daze, swimming around as if in some sort of trance. She was humming, which the sisters found strange.

"Morning daddy." Kate greeted as she left and her dad entered the room.

"Um…" Poseidon was confused. "Well, I see Kate's in a good mood today."

"Well duh. She's got it hard." One of the sisters, Linda, said.

"Hm?" Poseidon looked over at the blue haired girl.

"Isn't it obvious daddy?" Linda questioned. "She's in love."

"Kate? In love?" Poseidon blinked. "Hmmmm…I wonder who the lucky merman is…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate had gone over to her grotto once more. Flowers blossomed in on the sandy floors, which Kate smelled and started to pick off the petals. Classic love-sick game of 'he loves me, he loves me not'. And almost every time, Kate's flowers said that Keith loved her. She squealed with delight and continued the game again; over and over.

"I have to see him again…" Kate whispered, staring happily at the grotto ceiling. "I just have to."

Her mind blew through all sorts of plans to find and see that ranger again. His base couldn't be too far from the beach. Maybe Wingull knew where it was. He could lure Keith down to the beach so they could meet! And to get his attention, Wave might launch a water gun or splash him or something…

"Hey Kate!"

Speaking of which, in came Wave. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood as well. His swimming was more fluid and rhythmic than usual.

"Wave, we've got to get back to the surface. I have to see Keith again." Kate told him.

_"And I want to meet up with Chia._" Wave added.

"We can go right now!" Kate said.

_"Not now! You're already grounded for the whole 'speech thing' remember? Someone will see us leaving the kingdom._" Wave warned.

"Darn it…you're right." Kate groaned. "…well…maybe at night?"

_"Yeah! We can go at night!"_ Wave's mine then snapped back on. _"Oh! I just remembered! I found something you might like! Left it hidden in the palace! Be right back!"_

The buizel swam off, eager to show Kate something he knew would make her heart soar.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next chapter coming up super soon!**


	5. Devastation, Contract and Magic

**Wrote the chapter longer than I expected. Decided not to split this one up for one reason or another.**

**Wave: Eh whatever floats your boat. It's your sto…OH MY GAWD YOUR HEADS BLEEDING!**

**I'm dying it red, smarty. **

**Wave: Oh. Right. *face palm***

**You know me, I switch between orange hair and red hair dyes. My natural hair color hasn't been seen in six years dude.**

**Wave: Is the red hair dye cause of Keith?**

…**.READ ENJOY REVIEW PANCAKES! *runs from room***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Wave danced through the water, in a love-sick mood as well. He was filled with love and joy as he made his way back to the underwater castle of King Poseidon. What a glorious day! Every day was amazing whenever Chia came to mind. Which was a lot. Wave didn't quite understand why he felt this way. He just knew he did. And it was a wonderful feeling he wished wouldn't end.

The pachirisu clouded his thoughts as Wave got a knapsack from Kate's room. He sauntered through the grand halls of the castle and over to a secret hiding spot behind a giant vase with plants. Behind it was the item Wave was looking for. Earlier this morning, on a morning swim while thinking of Chia, the buizel found it among some wreckage. And he had a feeling Kate would love it. So he hid it to give to her later. Now? It was later. Wave stuffed the item into the bag and started to swim off.

"Wave?"

Buizel stopped and turned. Gulp! King Poseidon! Wave shivered a bit, hoping he wasn't busted. If the king had the slightest hint about this, it would be all over for him and Kate. Though surprisingly, the king seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

_"Y-yes sire?"_ Wave tried to act normal.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Kate?" Poseidon asked, a warm smile on his face.

_"Er…what?"_ Wave sweatdropped, nervous.

"Daydreaming, humming, dancing around…" Poseidon went on. "She's been acting unusual lately."

_"Oh I, uh, haven't noticed."_ Wave said.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Poseidon kidded.

_"Ack! N-no your highness!"_ Wave shook his head. _"I…I have to get going!"_

Wave swam off in a hurry, hoping to get out of the heat and not slip up in any way. What he didn't know, however, was Poseidon was watching him. The king was curious as to his daughter's affairs. And thinking the buizel might lead to some answers, Poseidon followed him, keeping some distance.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_"I'm back!"_

Kate looked to see Wave swimming into the grotto. From the knapsack, he pulled out the item. Kate gasped as Wave set it in her hands.

"It's…it's…" She was stunned.

_"It's Keith's styler._" Wave grinned.

"I saw it was gone back when I dragged him to shore but…but I thought it was destroyed…" Kate whispered, reading Keith's name engraved on the side.

_"Apparently not."_ Wave said. _"It's damaged beyond repair so it can't be used at all. But I thought you would want it."_

"Of course I do! Wave you're the best!" Kate gave her buizel a big hug. "At least now I have a part of him with me."

Kate looked at the styler. So this was what rangers used. It was unique and unusual. She'd love to see how its used, to see a ranger in action!

"What would it be like to be a ranger like him?" Kate wondered out-loud. "To be a ranger with Keith?"

_"I bet you and I would be as good, if not better, than Keith and Chia."_ Wave said.

"To be a human ranger…" Kate sighed.

"HUMAN!"

Kate snapped from her dreams and looked to the entrance.

"Father!" Kate exclaimed, shocked to see him in her secret place.

"You went up to the surface world, didn't you?" Poseidon questioned. "DIDN'T YOU!"

"Father I…" Kate was about to speak.

"Just look at this place!" Poseidon interrupted. "You've been to the surface world and meddled with human stuff! I thought I made it clear to stay away from this! To never make contact with humans!"

"I had to daddy! He was drowning!" Kate blurted out.

"You….YOU GOT CLOSE TO A HUMAN!" Poseidon grit his teeth, fury rising.

Oops. Big slip-up.

"I expect my rules to be obeyed! Not to be broken!" Poseidon raved. "To save a human from drowning is against our laws and customs! We do not interfere with them!"

"He was drowning, daddy!" Kate said.

"One less to worry about! One less human to poison our kind, destroy ocean homes and terrorize the waters!" Poseidon huffed.

"You don't even give him a chance! He's different!" Kate argued.

"I don't need to give him a reason! And he's no different from the others!" Poseidon shouted. "Emotionless cowards who prey upon the weak and use our ocean for their own selfish gain! They…"

"I LOVE HIM, FATHER!" Kate yelled.

Poseidon froze, staring at his daughter with disbelief. Then his face slowly scrunched up, his eyes building with fury. He swam over and…

SLAP!

A big, red hand mark was on the mermaid's face. Kate was breathless as she felt the sting on her cheek. Her own father hit her.

"Looks like I have no choice but to cut you off from the surface world completely." Poseidon was holding back his rage. "Those things you use to tie your hair must be human made. Hand them over."

"Dad I…" Kate tried to object.

"HAND THEM OVER." Poseidon ordered.

Kate wanted to fight this but couldn't. It was best not to anger him further. And it was a small sacrifice she'd have to accept. Kate sadly undid her hair, letting it tumble around her shoulders. She gave the 'terrifs' to Poseidon, who used his powers to burn them in his fists. But his fists started glowing. Kate realized with horror he wasn't quite finished.

"Daddy no…" She whispered.

KABAM!

The fists sent out raybeams that caused a nearby artifact to explode in a fiery orange glow, then disintegrate to bubbles.

"NO!" Kate cried out.

Poseidon struck beams across the grotto, hitting everything in sight. All the treasures Kate gathered from her searches were now being destroyed in a fiery rage. Kate begged for Poseidon to stop but it fell on deaf ears. The king kept up his maniacal destruction, not stopping till everything in the grotto was in ruins. Including the styler that belonged to Keith.

Kate was in total shock. Her hard work and connection to the humans…all of it was gone. She collapsed to the rock and started crying, head in her arms. Poseidon left, bitter and angry. Wave was feeling crushed as well. He sadly swam over to Kate, rubbing her arm. They hugged and silently cried together, feeling more alone and lost than ever before. As if Chia and Keith were getting farther and farther away…

_"Poor child."_

Something was swimming around as the grotto darkened. Kate and Wave looked up from their anguish.

_"Poor, sweet child."_

Two tentacool, one blue and one green, swam from the dark and swirled around Kate. Wave growled as the he and Kate grew nervous around these pokemon.

_"Tsk, tsk. Such a problem she has."_

_"A very serious problem at that."_

_"Why if only there was something we can do…"_

_"Oh but there is. There is something we can do."_

_"Yesssss…something we can do…"_

Kate wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

_"Don't be scared child."_

_"We're here on the behalf of one who can help you."_

_"One who can make your deepest wishes a reality…"_

_"I don't trust these guys, Kate._" Wave glared at the swimming tentacool. _"Something's off._"

_"What if we could help you, dear child, reunite with your human?_"

Kate froze. She was all ears now.

_"Imagine you and the ranger…"_

_"…together forever."_

Wave gave a concerned look to Kate. As much as he wanted him and Kate to be on land with Keith and Chia, something seemed very wrong with these tentacool. Kate was hesitant. She wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, she could see the human she fell in love with. The other? Get wrapped up in something way too dangerous.

"Alright." Kate sighed. "Who is this person?"

_"Come. We will show you."_

The tentacool started to swim with Kate and Wave following behind. Kate was anxious but held a glimmer of hope. Fantasies of her and Keith danced through her heads while the heart ached madly. For awhile, it was silent between the group. Tentacool were always a few feet ahead and waited for Kate and Wave to catch up.

_"Kate? Are you sure?"_ Wave whispered. _"We can always turn back."_

"We at least have to try." Kate quietly responded. "For Keith and Chia."

Wave looked down, unsure but not going to object. The group went far outside the boundaries of the kingdom, into the darker areas of the sea. Past the chasms and spooky cliffs. Over underwater volcano fields. There was a pure murky place where the only light was an eerie purple one radiating from within a skeleton. The skeleton was long worn but sturdy; resembling a gyrados in some ways. A little vegetation grew from the open areas and the mouth was open, like a door leading into a strange house.

"What is this place?" Kate asked.

_"Ah, it is the place of Lavana the sea witch."_

_"Sea witch!"_ Wave choked.

"I-I can't go in there!" Kate grew scared. "Lavana's a criminal! She…she's done horrible things! And father wouldn't allow me to see…"

_"But isn't it your father who won't let you see your prince of a human?"_

_"Your father who destroyed your only connections to the world beyond here?"_

Kate's mind flashed back to his rage and destruction. Her father demolished what was close to her and tried to shatter her dreams. Kate was always being controlled by that man. Now was the chance to break free.

"Alright then." Kate took a deep breath. "Let's go in."

Wave had a fearful look on his face as they followed the tentacool through the skull, into the house of Lavana. The hallway as a creepy place, filled with strange plants and rocks at the floor. Those rocks…wait they weren't rocks. More like tiny statues of merfolk and water pokemon. How odd. But this place was odd. More than odd, actually. Downright scary. But Kate steeled up her courage and went deeper.

The tentacool went off to the sides. Kate pushed apart seaweed to an open room. This place was a lot bigger on the inside than one would think. There was a large seashell hanging from one side of the room. Also there was a mirror and make-up table. Cabinets of strange magic supplies and an orb on a stand in the middle of the room.

"Come on in. No need to hover by doorways. Rude enough to question your upbringing; though with your father, I wouldn't be surprised."

From the shell emerged a creature. Her legs were not that of a mermaid but of a pink octillery. The outfit and hair were pink to match while the eyes were dark. This was the infamous Lavana, sea witch who wronged the kingdom and was banished to this place long ago. Lavana went over to the make-up table, applying on make-up and acting strangely casual.

"So you're here about the ranger boy. He's not that bad; cute charm to him." Lavana rubbed on some skin lotion. "See dearie, there's really only one way to go about this. You have to become a human yourself."

"You can do that?" Kate gasped.

Lavana smirked, applying lipstick. "Why it's what a live for! To help poor, unfortunate souls like yourself! I…well I'd sing a musical about it but I haven't quite worked out the glitches yet. Blame the author I suppose."

_"But merfolk and pokemon say you're evil. Why should we trust you?"_ Wave questioned.

"I admit I've been….nasty. Used magic the wrong way, ticked off a lot of people and suffered consenquences." Lavana moved onto eyeliner. "But I mended my ways! I've seen the light! Now all I want is to make up for those lost years of darkness! How? By helping poor unfortunate souls like yourself. And why let my magic go to waste? Why not do both?"

Her tone seemed sincere. Kate was listening, starting to put a tiny sliver of trust into what Lavana was saying.

"All sorts of requests over time. A girl wants to be thinner and some guy wants the girl. Poof!" Lavana snapped her fingers. "Helped and happy! I mean, yes magic comes with a price but its rare for anyone not to pay it. And rarer yet for complaints. But all else was satisfactory."

Lavana got up and started to move towards the orb. The room darkened, with only glow coming from the orb itself.

"Alright, listen up. I can help you become human but we've got rules to abide by first." Lavana said.

"All ears." Kate responded.

"Here's the deal. I can craft a potion that will turn you into a human for three days; no more, no less. Got it? Three days." Lavana told her, creating images in the orb to match her words. "Before the sun sets on that third day, you've got to get the ranger to kiss you. Not any ol' kiss either! Kiss of True Love. If he kisses you, you remain human permanently. However if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid. And…you belong to me."

_"Kate…I'm not so sure about this…"_ Wave gulped.

"What? You don't long for your pachirisu?" Lavana taunted.

Wave grew quiet, not able to respond.

"So I can't come back to see my family?" Kate cautiously asked.

"They weren't paying much attention to you anyways. Your ranger will give you more love than they ever could anyways." Lavana shrugged. "Oh and about the payment…can't get something for nothing."

"I don't have any…" Kate was about to say.

"Oh no worries about that. I ask for something else. You know, something small." Lavana said. "Like…your voice."

"M-my voice?" Kate held a hand to her throat. "But how can I make Keith fall in love with me without my voice?"

"Please. You've got the looks! And body language is a long lost art. You should learn it!" Lavana gave a confident pose. "Besides, guys always did prefer the pretty, silent ones."

The pink haired witch moved her orb and zapped the table, causing it to shift into a cauldron. Bottles of strange ingredients were hovering in air to the pot, being dumped in there. The lighting changed to red rapidly. Explosions and smoke rang from the cauldron with fire and sparks everywhere.

"Time to make your choice! Your voice or your man?" Lavana called over the noise, adding more stuff to the pot. "Just sign the contract and you're all set!"

A golden, glowing contract appeared before Kate with a feather pen. Kate held the pen, glancing at Wave. Wave was speechless and lost in this. He didn't want Kate to sacrifice her voice or put herself in jeopardy. But Kate was as desperate, if not more, to get a chance at love as he did. The girl summoned her will to grab the pen and, as the smoke and lighting turned blue, signed the contract.

Poof!

Contract turned to sparks, absorbed into Lavana's hand. Lavana grinned proudly and waved her hands over the bubbling contents of the cauldron. A dark blue wind burst out and surrounded them.

"Paluga, cravacia, summon winds from Almia sea!" Lavana chanted, pink ghost hands appearing. "Now ringus laryngitis, le voca to me! Kate! Open your mouth! Give me a note!"

Kate slowly did so; her voice gave a steady note sounding like 'lah'. A small sphere in her throat glowed bright white. The pink hands slowly descended upon the girl, making her more anxious. Kate cringed as the hand went into her throat and extracted the voice. She clasped her throat as it felt empty. The hands held the white sphere in their hands, turning it into a crystal shell necklace Lavana wore around her neck.

Smoke erupted around the cauldron and surrounded Kate. Light turned gold as did Kate. It tingled her tail and fins with a cold, sharp pain. Lavana laughed in triumph as Kate's tail split apart and formed into a pair of legs. Within seconds, the transformation ended. Kate, no longer able to breathe underwater, held her breath as buizel swam her up to the surface. Quickly they rose from the dreary castle of magic and mystery.

Upon reaching the surface, Kate gasped and took in as much air as she could. With Wave's help, they began to make the swim to Almia shores.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: AHA! Hair gel to spike up hair! Evidence!**

**That was from 3 years ago! I don't spike up my hair anymore!**

**Wave: But you did. *grins* Cause of Keith.**

***blushes***

**Wave: *shows pics* Oh lookie here. Keith with his shirt off.**

**STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! Readers! Come back for the next update real soon!**


	6. They Meet Again

**Wave: Note, Kate's the only one who can talk to pokemon. Keith and anyone else can't understand what pokemon are saying directly. Though this makes more sense than in Disney's version. I mean come on, Sebastian tells Eric Ariel's name but doesn't help out otherwise? The crab spoke to a human and the human's not suspicious. Also we understand the crab, fish and seagull but not the other animals that crashed the wedding? I mean, come on.**

***sweatdrop* Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

On Breeze Hill sat Keith, looking out at the sights and in deep thought. Chia laid down beside him, quiet as well.

"That voice…" Keith thought. "I never heard a more beautiful sound in my life. Can't get it out of my head."

At the time, he and the other rangers were doing ocean missions and cleaning up some stray garbage some jerks dumped out. Even Elaine came to charge stylers and in case the boat should break down. Hard days work with lots of laughter. Truly the rangers life at its best. But just as they were going home, a storm brewed. It happened too fast for Keith to properly remember. Fire, crashing, yelling….next thing he knew, Keith and Chia were trapped and couldn't get out. Then the explosion and a hard hit to the head. Keith vaguely remembering sinking below the waves.

Something grabbed him. A girl. Hard to see but it was a girl. Keith blacked out until Nabiki beach. That's when he heard the voice talking to him. What about? He wasn't sure. All the redhead knew was it was a gorgeous voice. Keith awakened to the sight of light and a silhouette of a girl. He caught a quick glimpse of her eyes which shined like stars. That split second of eye contact captivated him, causing his heart to beat fast.

After Keith healed up (and got yelled at for the worry), he looked all over the area. Nabiki beach, Vientown, ranger school, Vien forest, Chicole village…but nothing. No girl with the sweet voice. Not a person had a voice that rang like chimes or eyes that were like light. The girl was gone completely.

"Where could she be?" Keith sighed. "I've looked everywhere for her."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Meanwhile, in the midst of large rocks on Nabiki beach, the duo collapsed into shallow waters. Wave rested up from his long journey trying to swim them to the beach. Kate sat back against the rock. Wait…her fins were gone! In their place were….LEGS!

Kate smiled as she raised a leg in the air, mesmerized by the shape and the mere feeling of having legs. She wriggled her toes with silent giggles.

"_Well lookie here!"_

From the skies came Feather. He landed on Kate's knee but seemed totally oblivious to it.

"_What's different about you?"_ The wingull asked. _"Er…um…new hair style? New seashells? No, no. I know it's something I just can't figure out what. Can't place my foot on it. I…"_

"_LEGS, YOU IDIOT! Kate's got legs!"_ Wave spoke up, irritated by the bird. _"Traded her voice to a sea witch for legs. Are ya blind?"_

"_Pfft. I knew that."_ Feather huffed.

Wave face-palmed. _"Alright then. We made it to Almia. Now what to do from here? Geez…we __really__ didn't think this through."_

Kate silently laughed. Feather flew onto another rock as Kate tried to stand. Using her legs for the first time felt weird. Made her all wobbly and unstable. Kate tried to keep balance but found herself slipping into the water again.

"_Well she's gotta dress like a human first."_ Feather said. _"Can't go wearing seashells."_

"_Good point."_ Wave realized. _"But we don't have clothes."_

Feather looked around as Kate kept attempting to stand and take some steps. He found something from behind more rocks and used his beak to pull them into sight. Tangled pieces of wood, old sails and ropes. Probably from an old sailing ship that crashed or was forgotten.

"_Think we can fashion something from this?"_ Feather asked.

"_It might have to do…"_ Wave said.

"_Wave? I-is that you?"_

Wave turned. Coming down the cliff and over to the group was none other than Chia. Wave felt his heart skip a beat. He was suddenly nervous but…but not like at Lavana's lair. A different kind of fluttery anxiety that rattled him.

"_Ch-chia!"_ Wave stammered._ "I uh…you're…"_

"_Wow I can't believe you're here!"_ Chia glanced at Kate. _"The mermaid too and….what the? Does she have legs now?"_

"_Yeah. Long story."_ Wave sheepishly said. _"Kate traded her voice for legs so she can meet your human ranger. She really likes him."_

"_She does? Well that's perfect!"_ Chia's smile grew wide. _"Keith likes her back!"_

"_Really?"_ Wave blinked, surprised.

"_Sorta. He doesn't actually know its Kate since he only heard her voice and saw her eyes for a second. But he's been trying to find her since waking up here on the beach!"_ Chia told him.

"_That's awesome!"_ Wave grew excited. _"We can reunite them! But uh, can we not say anything about Kate being a mermaid? Keep it under wraps a little while?"_

"_No problem."_ Chia responded. _"But we better do something about the clothes. Humans…er…well showing up with just seashells might get some negative reactions."_

"_I think we can fashion a dress!"_ Feather shouted, tangled in the mess. _"Uh…you think dresses can have holes in weird places? Like a fashion or something?"_

"_Think you can help us?"_ Wave sweatdropped.

Chia and Wave went over to the masts and ropes. They looked them over, trying to get a sense for what to do. Making clothes from this looked impossible. Hard to create something from almost nothing.

"_I got it!"_ Chia snapped to attention. _"We can wrap Kate up in this and pretend she's from a shipwreck! I'll get Keith down here to help her! Ranger saves girl and if Keith isn't too dense, maybe he'll recognize her!"_

"_I hope so. We need them to be together in three days."_ Wave said, shooting a worried look at Kate who was starting to get the hang of walking.

"_Why three days?"_ Chia tipped her head curiously.

"_That's how long Kate has to be human. After that she's a mermaid and she….well…l-let's just say we'll be in a tight situation if we don't get her and Keith together."_ Wave responded.

"_Then we shan't waste time!"_ Chia wore a determined grin. _"Kate! Let's get you fixed up!"_

All three pokemon helped Kate out with the attire. Kate wrapped herself up in the old ship sails, trying to wrinkle it as if it went through harsh storms. The ropes were tangled around her to keep the sails from falling off. Within a few minutes, aha! Success! Kate looked as though she had been washed onto shores after one heck of a ride at sea! Looked very convincing. Now to see if it was believable. Chia scurried off to go find Keith.

"_Sensational kiddo!"_ Feather said to Kate. _"I bet you can pull off 'damsel in distress' perfectly!"_

"_I suppose that would be plan b…"_ Wave muttered thoughtfully.

Kate spun around, looking at her dress. Weird but she almost liked it. First few minutes as a human and things were already exciting! But with not so much experience on legs, the spinning got Kate dizzy and she tripped over her own two feet. With a crash, she fell into the wet sand.

"Chia! Chia, what the heck are you doing?"

That voice…it was him! From the hillside, Chia charged down to the beach with a redhaired ranger following behind. Keith! Kate felt her heart soar just seeing the cute human again. Keith came onto the beach. He glanced at Kate for a moment but did a double take. His eyes…shocked but so beautiful. Made Kate felt staring at them again.

Keith was too stunned for a moment. But soon enough he came running over and kneeled next to Kate, looking her over with concern.

"Hey are you ok? Geez, you look like you went through a rough time. I…" Keith stopped for a moment, making eye contact with Kate. "….h-have we met before? Wait a sec, are you the girl I'm looking for? What's your name?"

Kate tried to tell him but no words came out. She felt a sting of pain as she remembered that her voice had been traded away for the legs.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Keith asked, confused. "Can you speak?"

Sad, Kate shook her head.

"Oh…then you're not who I thought you were." Keith sighed, disappointed.

Damn it. Kate silently mouthed curses as Wave and Chia face-palmed in annoyance.

"_How dense can you be, you idiot?"_ Chia mumbled.

"Are you hurt at all? Here, let me help you up." Keith offered.

Kate took his hand and tried to get up. But her foot slipped and she ended up slamming into Keith. He fell over with his back to the sand and Kate on his chest. Kate turned a faint pink shade, feeling Keith's strong muscles and being so close to him.

"Yikes, you must've been through a lot." Keith said. "Don't worry. I'm a ranger. I can help you out."

Keith got themselves back up. He swept Kate up into his arms bridal style. Wow…strength to back up those muscles. Kate was impressed, feeling like a maiden being carried by a charming knight. She looked back at Wave and Chia, who gave 'paws up'. Slowly, they made their way out of the beach and into the town nearby.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The rangers were alarmed but were very kind to Kate. They helped her out, made sure she wasn't injured and let her take a bath upstairs. The dark haired girl (whose name was Luana) even gave her a set of clothes to wear. Kate relaxed among the bubbles, watching them float around with wonder. Chia stayed to keep an eye on her while Wave snuck downstairs to the Keith and the other rangers. He hid out of sight and listened in on their conversation.

"You suppose it was a shipwreck?" The goggles girl, Elaine, asked.

"Tangled masts and rope, washed ashore, dazed & confused…that's probably it." The strong ranger, Barlow replied. "How else do you explain it?"

"Poor girl! She must be traumatized!" Luana gasped, sympathetic.

"It's possible the shock could've caused her to lose her voice." Elaine said. "Maybe her memory too, since she doesn't seem to remember much."

So they think Kate has amnesia? Wave noted that they should continue the charade to make things easier.

"We could cure her voice easy. Same thing we did with Ollie and that chemical fire he accidentally started." Crawford, the puff haired ranger, suggested. "Tie her up and force feed Luana's bad cooking!"

Luana smacked him on the head with a nearby wrench. "NOT FUNNY!"

"Ow!" Crawford moaned.

"That girl's traumatized _enough_ without your help!" Elaine scolded.

"So what are we going to do?" Keith asked. "We can't just turn her away. I feel really bad about what happened."

"We'll help her out and see if that memory can be brought back. Give it a few days. Maybe the girl will come around." Barlow answered.

A few days stay? Whew! That was a little relief. Now to focus on how to get Keith to fall in love with Kate. Three days to make this possible and the first was slipping away rather quickly. It was becoming evening awfully fast. The buizel took a last look at the group before running upstairs to join Kate and Chia again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**AND SO THEY MEET!**

**Wave: You make me sound like I'm already neck deep in love with Chia…**

**You are aren't you?**

**Wave: ….**

**Next update coming up!**


	7. First Day

**Little Mermaid crossover chapters? Check. Other two stories start and update?**

**Wave: No check.**

***falls over anime style* I'M GETTING TO IT! I want to finish this first so I focus on them solely!**

**Wave: *eye roll* Tell that to the readers.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You know, girls don't just save people and then fade into oblivion dude."

Keith rolled his eyes at Crawford. The redhead leaned against the wall, staring at the floor with much thought.

"Yeah, well this one did." Keith muttered. "I know it. And I have to find her again."

"Come on!" Luana was heard from another room. "Let's go see the guys!"

"Oh you look so cute!" Elaine awww'd.

Keith looked up to see the trio enter the room. The sight of the girl made him forget to breathe for a moment. She did look cute. Adorable, really. Her hair was in two spiky pigtails which seemed familiar somehow. Same with those sparkling, shy blue eyes. The girl wore a white sleeve-less shirt and a short blue skirt with shorts underneath.

"Whatcha think, Keith?" Luana asked. "Isn't she something?"

"Er, yeah. Y-you look great!" Keith commented with a grin.

Kate's face looked warm as she turned away for a moment.

"You must be hungry by now." Elaine said then turned to Crawford. "Is the pizza ready?"

"Yep. The boss went to pick it up." Crawford replied. "So Keith, not often we have such a pretty girl over for dinner. Isn't she nice?"

"Yeah…?" Keith blinked, unsure what the afro haired ranger meant.

"She is, isn't she?" Elaine smirked deviously.

The looks on his friends faces now made it clear what they were suggesting. While the girl was distracted, a mental conversation took place between the rangers and operators. No words needed. Just facial expressions were enough.

Keith: _Oh no…NO WAY! Nuh-huh! Not gonna do it!_

Crawford: _Come on, perfect opportunity here! How often does a cute girl wash up on shore?_

Luana: _She's perfect for you!_

Keith: _Not interested. I already have my sights set on someone else._

Elaine: _Until that imaginary girlfriend of yours shows up, why not go for her? She seems to be cozying up to you rather quickly._

Keith: _Gee maybe cause I saved her and she appreciates the help?_

Luana: _But it's so romantic! _

Crawford: _Give her a chance. I bet you two would really hit off!_

Keith broke the metal conversation. "What the heck is taking Barlow so long? Tch. I'll turn on some music."

He flipped on the radio. Music filled the air, snapping the girl's attention. A song, Take on Me, started up. She seemed to like the melody.

_So needless to say_

_I'm odds and ends_

_I'll be stumbling away_

_Slowly learnin that life is ok_

_Say after me_

_It's no better to be safe than sorry_

The girl twirled around, dancing to the song. Her steps were clumsy yet there was some grace in there. Keith chuckled at how cute this girl was. His own foot started tapping to the beat.

_Take on me (take on me)_

_Take me on (take on me)_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

Keith couldn't help it. Something about this girl made him want to dance suddenly. He got up from his spot and joined with her

"Haven't seen you dance in awhile, Keith." Elaine commented as Luana and Crawford were getting into groove now.

"What can I say?" Keith shrugged, smiling. "She's bringing out the music in me."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Meanwhile, outside of the base, Wave followed Chia through what was known as Vientown. The buizel had to admit it was a nice place. Calm, open, free…perfect place to relax and live carefree. Wave rolled around the grass, feeling its ticklish, cool texture. Felt so good!

"_You really haven't been out of the water before have you?"_ Chia giggled.

"_Never." _Wave shook off the dirt. _"Water pokemon from the merfolk kingdom aren't allowed to leave. Naturally I stayed with Kate."_

"_So you __never__ left? No contact with land pokemon?"_ Chia asked.

"_Nope. Well…apart from the wingull, Feather."_ Wave replied. _"You know, I'm really to have met you Chia. You're really cool."_

"_I bet you said that to the other pokemon at base."_ Chia joked.

"_No! Y-..you're really cool! I've never met another pokemon like you! Er, what I mean is, there's not many pokemon with a confident, friendly attitude and you're…um…"_ Wave stammered, embarrassed.

Chia laughed. _"You're pretty cool yourself, Wave. I didn't even know merpeople existed till you showed up! I've met land-based buizels but they're all a bore. You're interesting and you care about other pokemon, since you saved me from drowning. Thanks for that by the way."_

"…_sure…"_ Wave blushed, touched at the remark.

"_Come. There's something I want to show you."_ Chia said.

Wave went with Chia as they hustled through Vientown. They went in direction of Nabiki beach but didn't stop there. Wave was confused but he followed Chia north as they climbed up several steep hills. When they reached the top, Wave found himself staring at one amazing view. With night decending, stars began to come out. They glimmered over the serene sea. There was a cliff with forests in the distance, with more hills leading out to the sights of a great forest.

"_Incredible…"_ Wave whispered.

"_Breeze Hill is my favorite place."_ Chia told him_. "I love to come here whenever I can."_

"_I can see why!"_ Wave said, lying down in the cool grass.

Chia rested next to him. She suddenly looked a little bashful.

"_Um, Wave? Do you like me?"_ The pachirisu asked.

Wave flushed deep red. _"WHAT! W-w-why d-do you ask? I mean, er, is it obvious or s-something?"_

"_Not at first."_ Chia replied. _"Fluff, the buneary, assumed you liked me and I was just….wondering…"_

"_Well…"_ Wave's face still burned in the brisk air_. "I…I __kinda__ like you…you're the nicest pokemon I've ever met. A-and you're…something about you is just…"_

Chia stared at him for a while. She leaned over and lightly pecked his nose. Wave's face was getting even redder, if that was remotely possible. Chia's own face was turning dark to match.

"_I think I feel the same way."_ Chia confessed awkwardly.

She snuggled up to Wave and relaxed, staring at the stars above. Wave watched her in amazement for a long time. He eventually rested his head next to hers and looked up at the sky with her. If only this moment could last forever…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Sweet little romance between you and Chia eh?**

**Wave: OH SHUT UP!**

**Keith and Kate seem to be slowly getting closer as well! Oh and I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! That's from the song 'Take on Me' by AHA. I've always liked that song so I thought 'why not have them dance to it'? Some of the lyrics seem to match the duo as well. Anyways, netx chapter comes very soon!**


	8. A Date to Remember

**Wave: Message from a reader!**

**Well? What does the sweet reader say?**

**Wave: To give me a sword and shout 'I HAVE THE POWER'!**

…**.what's it **_**really**_** say?**

**Wave: It asks what other crossovers from Disney you had in mind. **

**Good question. Little Mermaid was a favor I owe to a fan (long story!) and then requested by two more fans randomly. But I have given thought to others. Declined Princess & The Frog, though a few scenes would've been cute. A severely modified Cinderella was given thought but…only if enough fans suggest it will I try to write & then post. Only one scene would've worked for Lion King; that was out.**

**Wave: I see your reasoning. Hey…what's this one? *hands a paper with idea***

**Ah, Oliver & Company. A favorite of mine. I had given some thought to this one. Would've been fun to write. If I can fix several glitches, maybe I'll do it. Not now of course. But once I'm well into the other two fanfics I'll get started on and this crossover's long over, I shall give it thought. And if enough readers want it, I'd definitely consider it.**

**Wave: Read, review and enjoy readers!**

**Dat be my line…**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate didn't know what pizza was until that night. And she learned that this baked dough with tomato sauce, cheese and herbs was one of the best things she's ever tasted! Kate had a couple slices and laughed (though mute) alongside the rangers. So many stories and jokes told. And as Kate listened to stories by or about Keith, she found herself falling deeper in love with him. Keith was soon focusing a lot of attention on Kate, which she greatly liked.

"So Keith. You've got a day off tomorrow. Why not show Kate the sights?" Barlow suggested. "Show her around the area?"

"…hm?" Keith blinked. "You said something?"

"Dude…" Crawford sweatdropped.

"Take your mind off that mystery girl you keep babbling about!" Luana scolded.

"Yeah, get a life!" Elaine chimed in.

"Alright, alright!" Keith rolled his eyes before facing Kate. "You interested?"

Kate nodded, excited. Would this be considered a date? Well, maybe not to him. But to Kate it certainly felt like one!

"Awesome!" Keith said.

Wave and Chia came back after a little while. The buizel went with Kate when Keith showed them to the spare guest room they had. Luana gave Kate pajamas to borrow (t-shirt and shorts) and another outfit for tomorrow (green & white striped dress & knee-length gray pants). Kate was a bit embarrassed about sharing clothes but Luana laughed it off and said she didn't mind. The dark haired ranger even wanted to hang out with her sometime, which was sweet. First day as a human and not only did Kate find her guy, she found friends too.

Kate fell onto the bed, which was softer than she expected. Felt comfortable and fluffy! She wrapped herself in a blanket and let her hair down.

"Ah what a night." Wave sighed. "It's such a glorious day. And I take it yours is going just as well?"

Kate smiled. She pet Wave's head as he leapt onto the night stand next to the bed.

"Well we've got a big day tomorrow. You have a ranger to win over." Wave said. "Make eye contact as much as possible. Wear your pigtails up but later on, let your hair down. Guys seem to like the natural look. Smile, though that's never an issue with you. And then you'll have to…"

Wave stopped. Kate had already fallen asleep, her face peaceful and dreaming.

"You're hopeless." Wave chuckled.

He went over to the dresser, hopping on top for a moment. The buizel hit the light switch, turning off the lights and setting the room in darkness. Wave then jumped to the bed and curled up beside Kate. While she dreamed of a redhaired ranger, the buizel was dreaming of a cute electric pokemon.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Any sign of them?"

"None."

Poseidon pounded the throne with his fist, making the messenger horsea to tremble in fear. Late at night and he hadn't seen Kate or Wave since his rage back at the grotto. Now the two were gone. No one knew where they were or what happened since that moment. Poseidon had everyone searching but….nothing.

"Not a single trace of either." Horsea said. "They've up and vanished."

"Search the kingdom again." Poseidon ordered in a cold tone.

"But sire, we've searched five times! Everyone's tired! There's no clues to where they might be!" The horsea tried to reason.

"I SAID SEARCH AGAIN!" Poseidon snapped. "No one sleeps until she and Wave are home! Don't leave a rock unturned or seaweed patch unsearched!"

"….yes sire." Horsea sighed.

The messenger pokemon scurried away. Poseidon sank into this throne with anger and bitterness.

"What have I done?" He muttered. "What on earth have I done…."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Vientown was cast in the golden glow of the sunrise. Kate rose to the gorgeous morning and got dressed. Her hair was put in the spiky pigtails that became her style. She was tried make-up that Luana left out but found it itchy and uncomfortable. Keith was waiting for her downstairs. Instead of his uniform, he wore jeans and a black t-shirt. Looked pretty good on him too. With others wishing them a good time, Keith and Kate (and their pokemon) set out for their 'date'.

Keith led Kate into Vien Forest. She loved to look at the tall trees and listen to the sounds of pokemon all around. Wave and Chia went up in the trees, dashing from branch to branch as they went forward. Coming to Lookout Ridge, Kate was able to see the views. Almia was such a big place with spacious lands, vast forests and mountains on the furthest edges. Keith led Kate down to the city below the ridge; Pueltown. The girl was overwhelmed by all the people and pokemon hustling about. So much activity bustling in one place!

The redhaired ranger smiled, seeing how easily amused and curious Kate was. He showed her around, patient as she grew absorbed in wonders she had never seen before. Wave and Chia were hoping those two would just kiss already! But alas, no passionate kiss yet. Just as Wave was about to make a suggestion to Kate, the girl heard music. She followed the source, dragging Keith with her.

In a nice little plaza square, some musicians struck up a small melody. A few couples were dancing together. Seeing Kate interested, Keith offered to dance with her. Kate accepted eagerly, wishing to dance and glide like other humans did. Hand in hand, the two started to clumsily take some steps on the stone plaza. Kate felt her spirits fly as she was spinning about, dancing alongside her love. She smiled and blushed when he pulled her into his arms. Keith had a joyful grin on his face, having a good time.

"_Are you kidding me?"_ Wave mumbled as Chia face-palmed. _"Not __one__ kiss?"_

Kate and Keith moved on. He bought her ice cream (which was yummy!) and sat in Altru Park to eat it. Kate admired the beautiful flowers that blossomed around the gardens. She finished eating quickly so she could look at them up close. Their scent drifted into her nose; a faint sweet smell that was different than ocean flowers. Keith watched her with a gentle expression.

"_Hey Keith!"_ Chia spoke up, pointing to a rose bush. _"Give her one of those!"_

Keith finished off the ice cream and picked a red rosebud from the bush. He clipped the steam and its prickly thorns. The ranger went over to Kate (who was looking at the daisies) and plucked the flower into her hair. Kate gasped with delight, hugging Keith as a thank you. He beamed but didn't seem to be getting the message, much to their pokemon's irritation.

The ranger took Kate to all sorts of places in Pueltown and while they had fun, nothing was romantic enough to pull those two close together. Wave knew he had to get serious. He managed to call out a sea pokemon friend of his, who had returned recently from mirgration. At the Puel Piers, the lapras came into Keith's sight and, as the buizel expected, he captured it with ease. Keith and Kate climbed onto lapras who took them past the coast and to Vien River, which was in Vien forest.

Evening set in. The skies were pink and purple as the sun set on the second day. Wave swam through the water beside lapras; Chia on his back. Feather came by and assembled a few friends of his in the forest. They had a plan that surely had to work.

"Alright!" Wave whispered. "Everyone ready?"

The pokemon buzzed with excitement. Chia nodded and they went to work. There were pokemon who provided a sweet sounding music that drifted through the air; chatot, kricketot, chingling and jigglypuff made it sound so lovely. A few starlys and pidgeys gave occasional gusts of wind.

Kate shivered, which Keith took immediate notice on. "It's getting cold." He wrapped an arm around her and drew her close. "You ok?"

Kate gave a nod and leaned on his shoulder, which felt soft but strong and supportive. Chia and Wave were pleased. So far, so good. Next up were the bellossom, who sprinkles petals on the water, and glaceon, who created diamond dust flurries in the air to make it sparkle. The couple seemed to take notice, looking at the view before them.

"_Ok! Cue the lights!"_ Chia yell-whispered.

The sky became shades of dark blue as the full moon glowed above. Volbeat and illumise drifted from the trees, their lights flickering on. With their radiant colors, the pokemon looked like dancing lights fluttering in the air. The couple on the lapras seemed to be amazed at the sight. Then they turned to each other; their faces reflecting the pink and blue glimmers in the sky.

"You know, I don't even know your name." Keith said. "You think I could guess it? Let's see….is it, Hilda?"

Kate cringed, disgusted at the name.

Kate laughed. "Ok that clearly isn't it! Hmmmm. Roxanne? Natalie?"

Wave and Chia swam faster, reaching the grassy shores some distances from the couple. They knew what to do. In a hurry, the pokemon picked cattail plants and set them out on the ground in an organized fashion. They were barely in time as lapras approached. Buizel, carrying pachirisu on his back again, jumped in the water and swam beside lapras as if nothing happened.

Keith was still guessing when he glanced to where Wave and Chia had been. There was something written out in the grass. How peculiar.

"…Kate? Is your name Kate?" Keith guessed.

Kate nodded yes, thrilled that he was right.

"I'm right? Nice!" Keith was happy beyond words, his hands grasping the girl's. "So your name's Kate. It's a really cute name for someone like yourself."

Kate went pink at the comment. Keith shyly smiled, staring into her eyes.

"Um, can you…c-can you take those hair bands out?" Keith reached over and undid her hair, slipping the hair ties into his pockets. "There. You look really nice this way."

"_YES!"_ Chia fist-pumped. _"Almost got em!"_

Wave flicked his paw, signaling the final stage of the plan to trigger. A luvdisc swam up the river, followed by several more as well as a group of finneon. They were in the waters beside lapras, who calmly kept swimming forward through it all. The bellossom now tossed petals into the air as the starly brushed them along with the wind. Chia snuggled Wave who briefly touched noses with her as they kept swimming. Mood? Perfect. Romance? High. Moment? Just right.

Keith and Kate's eyes were locked on the others. Each felt their hearts pound like a drum and their faces burn. Kate's feelings were sparked up again while Keith was feeling something entirely new. The ranger felt something strange yet…magical. He was drawn to this girl; he wanted her…no…_needed_ her. His throat closed up but it felt like no words were needed to be spoken. Everything was conveyed through their eyes through a powerful emotion Keith barely understood.

They leaned closer. Hands were grasped tightly. Breaths were short. Pokemon continued their jobs with anticipation, waiting to see the events unfolding. Kate and Keith closed their eyes as they were closing the space between them. Lips were slowly puckered out, almost coming into contact. As the love between them grew higher and higher in this wonderful moment….

WHAM!

Lapras hit something, causing the pair to yelp and fall into the water. Most of the pokemon flew off in panic while Chia and Wave face-palmed.

"_We were close…SO SO __SO__ CLOSE!"_ Wave banged his head on a nearby rock.

"Kate!" Keith gasped for air. "Hold on, I got ya!"

The ranger helped Kate swim through the water and reach dry land again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good job boys! Way too close for comfort!"

Lavana watched as Tent and Cool gave a high-five with their tentacles. The witch had seen the whole thing. That lapras crash? HA. No accident. Her tentacool had to mess with it a little and make it seem like it was a crash. All to interfere with the kiss-to-be.

"Lil tramp…that was a close call! She's better than I thought." Lavana grumbled. "At this rate, they'll be making out by sunset."

The pink haired witch stormed over to her magic cabinet. She brushed bottles and boxes aside, grabbing the powerful stuff near the back. A delicate glass bottle in black and an orb with two preserved beautifly wings.

"Time to take matters into my own hands! With my new secret weapon, I'll make that girl mine!" Lavana said, pouring each drop of the black bottle liquid into her cauldron. "And once I've got her, Poseidon will be a push over! He'll pay for wronging me!"

Lavana dropped the glass orb with wings into the cauldron, making it glow gold. She took the crystal seashell and waved it over. Gold winds surrounded Lavana with power and force. The witch laughed manically as her body began to twist and shape into something new. And her voice became something else as well…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Such a sweet romantic moment! And it's ruined. xD**

**Wave: All that hard planning for nada, eh?**

**Who knows? *shrugs* Find out next chapter! Coming up really quickly!**


	9. Realizing Emotions

**This chapter's a little shorter due to the following chapters & scenes.**

**Wave: I see you're hard at work on this story.**

***munches on fast food and tries not to stop writing* Sooner I finish this, sooner I start up my next projects.**

**Wave: *Sweatdrop* Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Late night. Keith sat alone on the cliffs overlooking Nabiki beach. He stared out into the foggy ocean with deep thoughts. His mind was confused by the directions his heart pulled him in. Not that long ago, Keith had fallen for the girl who saved his life. The one with the striking eyes and harmonious voice. Now? His heart seemed to other ideas…

"Yo."

Crawford came over. He sat down next to Keith, who gave a three second smile as acknowledgement.

"It's lights out in a few minutes." Crawford said. "You comin in soon?"

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes." Keith responded.

"…you seem spaced out. You ok, dude?" Crawford asked.

"Just tired." Keith muttered.

The afro-ranger wasn't buying it. He gave a look towards Keith but then at the seashore.

"You know what's better than a dream girl? One whose real." Crawford told him. "A warm hearted, sweet girl; whose right before your eyes. Girls like that don't come around often. When they do, you have to get ahold of them and never let go."

Crawford got back up and went back into Vientown. Keith dug something out from his pockets; the hair-bands Kate wore. Memories flashed inside his head. Starting with finding her on the beach. The search for Keith's mystery girl led him to a shipwrecked one with no voice. Being a ranger, the redhead helped her up and escorted her to base. For a brief and shining moment, Keith believed that Kate was the one. That she rescued him. Her eyes were so identical to the other girls. But with no voice, Kate couldn't be the savior Keith desperately tried to find.

Kate was shy at first, slowly warming up to the Vientown crew. Even without talking, Keith could see Kate was full of personality. She had a sense of humor (silently laughed at Crawford's jokes), was very kind, gentle to pokemon and spirited (such dancing!). Kate had a very cute smile and her eyes twinkled with curiosity and wonder. Keith felt an instant connection with her; he could be himself and even much more around this girl.

He knew the others were trying to set him up with a girlfriend. And leave it to them to pick out a girl who appears from nowhere and looks cute. Keith did admit Kate was sort of pretty. Maybe he got a bit distracted when the ranger leader suggested taking her to see the sights. Why not? Keith had the day off anyways and he wouldn't mind hanging out with a nice girl like Kate. Kate was all for it. Her face lit up seeing Vien forest alone. It was if she hadn't seen a forest before. Made Keith wonder where she came from and how she ended up in Almia.

Kate loved Pueltown; it was written all over her face. Keith amused at her reactions. When they danced, ate ice cream and strolled through the flower gardens, there was a slight glimmer of feeling in the ranger. It stirred his insides in a weird but fuzzy, warm way. He didn't know what this was. Of course naturally Keith would assume it meant he was having a fun time.

Not until the lapras ride did Keith get it.

The lapras was caught for a nice little ride on the water. Sounded like a good idea. And while Keith planned on staying in Pueltown harbors for the ride, he decided to let the lapras go where it wanted. Just Vien River. No issues getting lost or such. Kate was enjoying herself.

Air suddenly was filled with soft music and grew chilly. Not bad music. Really nice sounding. When Kate was getting cold, something compelled him to keep her close and help her warm up. As they traveled down the river, flowers and sparkles were in the air. Volbeat and Illumise floated through the air; appearing as though their lights danced. It was a stunning sight.

Just pure amazing. Keith was about to get Kate's attention and comment on this when he realized he didn't even know the poor girl's name. After several guesses, there was that writing in the grass. Clearly read 'Kate'. It was really weird for that to appear. But Keith took it as a sign and guessed. So the girl's name was Kate. Fitted her perfectly.

Keith felt his hands get cold so he wrapped them with Kate's. Well, after taking out Kate's hair-bands. Around that point, the redhead felt himself lose control of all thoughts and let the emotions pulse through his blood. Something about Kate's exceptionally beautiful blue eyes made Keith feel things he's never felt before. These strong desires controlled his being, sending him closer to Kate, close his eyes and pucker lips…

Then the crash. Cold water snapped Keith right out of it. He helped the shocked, dazed Kate from the water and the two went back to Vientown. Funny thing was, Keith sort of felt disappointed. Like he wanted to take things farther. He wanted that kiss to happen. Why? Why all the feelings? Why did it seem as though his heart pulled him towards Kate like some sort of leash? Keith mentally assessed the time spent together and put it together. His eyes grew wide, realizing the undeniable truth. It all made sense.

He was falling in love.

Keith, a strong Vientown area ranger, was falling in love with the shipwrecked Kate. Keith ran his fingers through his hair as shock filled his body. Of course this was it. Couldn't be anything else.

Yet, Keith felt himself slowly accepting this. He started to like these emotions that twisted his heart and stomach. It was so strange how something that made you feel sick could make you feel good. Something in the redhead snapped. He had to tell her. Keith had to confess to Kate right away; to admit these feelings to her. Maybe she'd reject him. There was always the risk. But Keith felt he had to take this chance.

Stuffing the hair-bands in his pockets, Keith got up and started to go back to Vientown.

"Laaaahhh…."

Keith stopped in his tracks and listened. A voice. There was a voice that filled the air, singing in a single note. It sounded familiar. Was it…? It was! The same voice Keith heard before! From that mystery girl!

There was a girl walking through the mist, her face unseen. As Keith listened to the song, he tried to get a closer look at the girl's appearance. What he didn't see was a glow emanating from her necklace. A glow that traveled from her to Keith, entering his eyes. Keith's pupils changed to a gold color as his mind got colder and worn out. The ranger, overcome by this strange turn of events, blacked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The scene in the Disney movie where Eric realizes his emotions when something mysterious happens to him. Course I had to add to the scene.**

**Wave: Not bad. BUT IM NOT IN IT!**

**Settle down. Next chapter's almost here and you'll be in it again.**

**Wave: YAY!**


	10. On The Final Day

**And thus we come up on one of the more famous scenes! Had a lot of fun writing this towards the end!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another sunshine filled day came to Almia. Kate was asleep in bed, dreaming wonderful things. Chia decided to spend the night with Wave; the two cuddled at the foot of the bed happily. Everything was calm and quiet. Such a nice morning.

"_KATE! KATE WAKE UP!"_

Well…it _was_, anyway. Kate rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up. Chia and Wave flinched before rising to the rude awakening.

"_Congrats kiddo! It happened! It finally happened!"_ Feather flew in the open window, onto Kate's bed. _"I am so proud of you!"_

"_So what's the idiot blabbering on about now?"_ Wave yawned.

"_Oh as if you didn't know!...wait…do you know?"_ Feather asked.

"_Um, mutant trees are attacking downtown?"_ Chia joked. _"Some guy's stuck in a well? Barn on fire?"_

"_No silly! It's buzzing through the ranger base and starting to spread through town!"_ Feather said. _"Keith's got himself a new girlfriend! Aw man, I just wanted to wish you best of luck, Kate!"_

The wingull dashed out the window in a frenzy. Kate sat up, trying to think over the news. Keith had a new girlfriend? Then maybe….YES! YES YES YES! Kate gasped and broke into a big smile. She grabbed the pokemon and hugged them tight in pure joy. The girl raced towards the mirror hanging over the dresser. No hair bands? Oh well. Kate smoothed her hair and tussled it to make herself at least a tiny bit appealing.

Not even changing out of pajamas, Kate rushed out of her room and down the hall. A quick run down the stairs and about to yank open the door to the main room of the base…

"Er, um, congrats Keith. I guess we were wrong about that mystery maiden. She does exist."

"She looks…nice."

Wait, what? Kate stopped. She peeked through the crack. The rangers and mechanic were there. Keith stood tall amongst them, focused and with a neutral look to his usually cheerful face. Next to him was a girl with blond, somewhat puffed hair wearing a pink & black dress. Her dark green eyes and smile were directed at Keith as the girl wrapped her arm around the redhaired ranger's.

No…no this couldn't be. Kate could hardly breathe. The room was spinning, causing Kate to lean against the wall. Wave and Chia appeared, looking through the door with confusion and worry.

"Well it's nice to meet you…er…" Crawford stumbled over his words.

"Rhythmi." Keith said in an odd tone. "Her name is Rhythmi."

"Ok Rhythmi, it's…wonderful to meet you." Barlow cleared his throat, unsure what to make of this.

"I was hoping we'd take her boating this evening." Keith told him. "Since you got that new boat in Pueltown now."

"Why not?" Luana shrugged, awkwardly confused as everyone else. "I guess we can, er, get to know your new girlfriend a little more."

_GIRLFRIEND_? Kate choked on air. That girl in there was Keith's girlfriend? So Kate was….she wasn't….it couldn't be….

Kate buried her head into her hands and ran off crying. Wave, concerned, was tempted to go run after Kate but Chia stopped him.

"_Wait. Something's not right."_ Chia said, suspicious.

"We ought to thank you for saving Keith's life." Barlow spoke up. "It would be terrible to lose another ranger. And such a talented one like Keith."

Save Keith's life? The pokemon listened in.

"Going into a storm and helping Keith out of that ship crash was brave!" Elaine commented.

Hold on a darn second. That Rhythmi girl had nothing to do with the ship crash! It was Kate who rescued Keith! The blond jerk was taking all the credit! Now Keith was going for her cause he thinks he's been saved by that…that…

"_That skank!"_ Chia hissed.

"_Oh she's going down."_ Wave growled.

"I'll get some information." Chia said. "You go check on Kate."

Wave nodded and slipped away. Perfect opportunity came up right after. Elaine came back, passing Chia to her way to the kitchen. The rangers went out to handle patrols or any other potential quests needing to be done. Keith and Rhythmi remained in the room. The pokemon ran from the door and walked in.

"_Keith! What the heck are you doing?"_ Chia questioned. _"You're even stupider than I thought if you're seriously falling for this…this floozy!"_

Rhythmi's look hardened into a stone cold glare at the pachirisu. Keith didn't react in any way, staring straight ahead.

"_DUDE! LISTEN TO ME!"_ Chia snapped. _"She didn't rescue you! Kate did!"_

Nothing. Not even a blink.

"_Fine."_ Chia sighed. _"Didn't want it to come to this but you give me no choice. THUNDERBOLT!"_

Chia unleashed a thunderbolt attack from her body. Rhythmi jumped back to avoid the hit that was placed on Keith. There was extra juice in the thunder, to make Keith jolt his brains back where they should be. But when Chia was finished, Keith remained as he was. Not even affected.

"_What…?"_ Chia was taken aback. _"B-but my thunderbolts always…."_

Rhythmi snickered. "Nice try, you little rat. Seems as though I've got the upper hand."

"_You…"_ Chia growled, hair prickling up. _"Who are you and what have you done to Keith?"_

"Keith, darling." Rhythmi purred. "Be a dear and control your pachirisu, kay?"

"Yes, Rhythmi." Keith said.

Keith reached down and picked up Chia. Chia, shocked by this, started to thrash and squirm about.

"_Put me down! Hey! Keith! Come on, man!"_ Chia protested. _"Put me back down!"_

Chia tried to fire off more electricity but Keith was completely unaffected. The ranger slowly walked over to the mechanic's station, bringing out some chains. Chia yelped as Keith wrapped the chains around her and locked it tight.

"_WAVE!"_ Chia cried out, panicking. _"Wave please he-…!"_

A gag was placed over the pachirisu's mouth. Nearby, Rhythmi smirked.

"Things are going to go _my_ way." She said with a devious tone. "And a little electric rat won't be getting in my way."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That evening, the ship set sail from Pueltown. Kate was offered to come with but she declined, pretending to be afraid of going on a ship. The rangers understood. They asked her to watch over the base till they came back. So Kate agreed but got changed into yesterdays clothes and went with to send them off. It crushed her to see Rhythmi cozying up to Keith. They were in a relationship; boyfriend and girlfriend. Keith loved someone else. He didn't love, or even like, Kate at all.

Once the boat was a good distance away, Kate fell to the quiet pier and started to cry once more. She huddled into a ball as the tears kept coming and coming. Wave listened to these shaky gasps and saw some of the stray tears slip by. He laid down next to her, stroking her leg. The buizel was depressed as well. Not only did his best friend lose her love, but Wave did as well. Ever since that fateful morning, Wave hadn't been able to find Chia anywhere. She was gone. Vanished. Disappeared without a single trace. What happened to his sweetheart? Where could she be?

The two friends mourned their losses on the pier. As they did, Feather was swimming high above the ocean. He hummed as he soared near the boat, feeling particularly happy after hearing the good news from this morning. Why not go congratulate Kate now? Feather swooped down to the deck. No Kate in sight. Weird. Not even Wave, Keith or Chia too. Maybe they were inside one of the cabins…?

"_Mmmpth!"_

Feather perched on the railing, hearing a noise from the stack of crates. Behind a crate was a steel cage and inside was Chia.

"_Chia! Whatcha doin all chained up?"_ Feather asked. _"A bit too inexperienced to play Houdini."_

Chia tried to tell him but the gag was preventing her from doing so.

"_I'm a bit lost here buddy."_ Feather scratched his head with his wing. _"You mind repeating it?"_

The pachirisu, annoyed, stomped up and down. She then used her tail to point down, signaling below the deck.

"Ohhhh. So you're playing hide and seek? And they're looking for ya?" Feather guessed. "I'll keep your secret safe!"

Chia would've smacked the bird if she could. Feather got up and flew a bit lower, hopefully able to catch a glance at the game under the deck.

"Don't I look beautiful? So glamorous with shine?"

Someone was signing? Kinda sounded like a familiar voice. Feather poked his head to an open window. Inside was a simple room with a bed, dresser and mirror. There was a blond girl who finished changing into a black dress with pink jewels on the straps.

"Things are working to my ultimate design!"

Rhythmi, the blond girl, snickered as a dark, evil look crossed her face. She twirled around, approaching the mirror.

"Soon I'll have that lil mermaid and the ocean will be mine!"

The girl stared into the reflection with a sinister laugh. Feather gasped as he saw Rhythmi's reflection was completely different; the pink haired witch.

"_Lavana!"_ Feather whispered, realizing what was happening. _"I-…I gotta warn Kate and Wave!"_

After a few clumsy, startled wing flaps, Feather took off like a rocket back to Pueltown. He zoomed fast and furious as he began to panic.

"_KATE!"_

Kate stopped crying and looked to see Feather crash onto the docks. Wave seemed startled, giving the bird a weird look.

"_K-Kate! I was flying! Well, no duh I was flying. B-b-but I saws a watch! No, no! I saw a witch! In the watch! No I saw a witch watching the mirror on the ship with a stolen set of voice pipes!" _Feather stammered. _"ARE YOU HEARING WHAT IM SAYING!"_

"_No. Can't say that we are." _Wave tapped his paw impatiently.

"Keith is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" Feather exclaimed.

Oh no. Kate tensed up. Her mouth was open wide, covered by her hand.

"_Are you sure about this?"_ Wave questioned.

"_Absolutely! Have I been wrong before?"_ Feather asked. _"Don't answer that. Have I ever been wrong when it really, __truly__ mattered?"_

Kate got onto her feet and stared out at the boat. It was already reaching the horizon. And the sun was too, inching its way slowly.

"Before the sun sets on the third day…"

This was it. Kate didn't have much time. Even if Keith didn't love her, she had to stop him from marrying that wicked witch! Before she the spell wore off! Kate jumped right into the water and tried to swim.

…right. Her legs weren't adjusted to this kind of swimming. Wave jumped in and helped Kate stay afloat.

"I'm getting Kate to that boat!" Wave said to Feather. "Do whatever you can to break those two apart!"

Feather gave a bird's wing salute and flew off. Wave started swimming and soon caught sight of lapras. He called out to the lapras, who quickly swam over.

"Lapras, I need another favor." The buizel said, trudging Kate through water. "Find the messenger horsea. Alert King Poseidon about Lavana and what's going on. Please hurry!"

Lapras agreed and quickly swam off. Wave used his strong tail to charge through the ocean, carrying Kate with him. Not exactly easy to carry her now that she had legs but the pokemon had to try. Time was of the essence.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith came out onto deck, leading the way for Rhythmi. They walked past the others who gave Keith a round of congratulations (some a bit hesitant). Chia growled in her cage but Rhythmi kicked the cage, making the pachirisu silent. Keith was silent when he chose a spot for him and Rhythmi to sit. Rhythmi glanced to see that the sun was starting to touch the horizon line. She gave a small, confident grin.

Wait. There was a sound. Sort of like air planes about to dive.

Rhythmi looked up. Feather was leading a bunch of starly and pidgeys through the air. They charged, aiming straight at Rhythmi. She shrieked and jumped out of the way. They came back again, slashing her arms with their beaks & talons. More pokemon came on board as the rangers snapped to attention. Keith was the only who remained still as everyone went into action. Rangers tried to calm down the pokemon but were unsuccessful, even with stylers. Rhythmi was dodging multiple attacks.

A vaporeon and marill came to deck, spraying Rhythmi with water guns. A corphish pinched her nose causing her to scream but then was silenced by a shellos mud-shot to the mouth. Rhythmi spit out the mud and brushed it off, enraged by the attacks happening to her. Just as she was about to strangle a pokemon or two, spheals climbed on board. They took the blonde and bounced her from nose to nose like a ball.

Wave, after much struggle, managed to catch up with the ship. After Feather started the attacks, it slowed considerably and then stopped. Wave climbed to Kate's shoulders for a short break. Kate grabbed ahold of the ship and started to climb up to the deck.

At the same exact moment, Rhythmi was hurled into the crates, smashing them to pieces and revealing Chia in a cage. Kate and Wave made it to the top to gasp at the sight. Wave immediately took notice of Chia and raced over. Nothing like an iron tail to break the cage and slash through those chains.

"_Wave!"_ Chia rubbed up against him, purring. _"Thank goodness…"_

"_Chia, are you alright? Did she hurt you?"_ Wave asked, worried.

"_I'm fine but we have to stop Rhythmi! She's hurting Keith!"_ Chia told him.

"_That's not Rhythmi."_ Wave frowned towards 'Rhythmi'. _"That's Lavana the sea witch. She's trying to stop Kate from getting that kiss."_

"_Then let's fight back."_ Chia said with determination.

Kate hopped over the railing and onto deck. She saw Feather peck at Rhythmi's head and pull on her hair. Wave jumped up and gave the witch a full out tackle attack. Chia then launched a thunder which fried Rhythmi right up.

"You brats!" Rhythmi snarled.

She lunged for pachirisu, only to be bitten by Wave. Rhythmi fell back as Feather grabbed a hold of a necklace. A necklace with a crystal shell.

"_That shell! It has Kate's voice!"_ Wave exclaimed. _"Feather! Grab it!"_

"_I'm trying!"_ Feather said with a mouthful of string.

"Let go you twit!" Rhythmi tugged on the necklace, trying to fend off the wingull. "It's mine!"

Rangers distracted with the swarms of pokemon needing to be settled down. They didn't see the real struggle take place. Kate watched, unsure what to do. But Wave and Chia seemed to. They snuck up behind Rhythmi and exchanged grins.

"_WATER GUN!"_

"_CHARGE BEAM!"_

With the combined power of water and electricity, the pokemon pair attacked Rhythmi from behind. Rhythmi screeched as she was hit. She let go of the shell which Feather snapped off. The shell was sent flying into the air, crashing at Kate's feet.

A gold glow was what remained. It slowly swirled up and around Kate; the sound of a singing note was getting stronger as it did. Keith's pupils went from gold to their regular color. He scrunched his eyes and grasped his head, feeling achy and disoriented. After a moment, he opened his eyes again. Keith watched as the glow rose up to Kate and was absorbed into her mouth. And from her mouth sang the note.

"K-Kate?" Keith gasped.

"Keith!" Kate exclaimed.

Keith dashed over, his heart aflutter and emotions sparking.

"Keith! Stay away from her!" Rhythmi snapped but in Lavana's voice.

The ranger took Kate's hands and looked into her eyes, finally grasping the truth.

"Y-you talk…that was your voice! You're the one I've been looking for…" Keith murmured.

"Keith…" Kate's eyes grew teary. "I wanted to tell you but I…I…"

She didn't finish. They were pulled into an embrace and leaned in close, foreheads touching. Their lips were just about to touch….

ZAP!

Lightning struck from the sky. As it did, the sun disappeared as night began. Kate felt her breath caught as something pained her legs. They were pulling towards each other like magnets and melting into a single shape. Kate slunk to the floor, with a mermaid tail under her dress. Keith stared with wide eyes, shocked beyond belief.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

Before all who saw, Rhythmi transformed in a pink and red puffs of smoke. She ripped through the old human disguise, revealing herself to be Lavana the sea witch. Lavana slithered over, laughing manically. She shoved Keith aside, grabbing Kate and Wave.

"So long, ranger." Lavana huffed, smirking. "Too bad our little fling didn't last."

With another fit of laughter, Lavana took her hostages and plunged into the ocean.

"KATE!"

"_WAVE!"_

Keith and Chia leaned over the railing, staring into the water where their loves disappeared.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: Why the heck do I get captured?**

**Find out soon enough! I've got the next chapter coming up very very very quickly!**

**Wave: *pouts***

**Oh and a note? I do refer to Lavana as Rhythmi while in disguise. Just seemed less confusing to me personally. Can't go switching back and forth all the time.**


	11. Good VS Evil

**Hey you know whats weird? I have several fanfics of keith and kate that I read too. Yet they haven't updated recently. And I comment on them all. Nice comments too, with encouragement and support. **

**Wave: So you have the power to kill of your competitors with kind reviews?**

…**GASP! Oh my gosh…**

**Wave: Wait I was kidding!**

***smirks* If you excuse me, I have more competitors to ruin.**

**Wave: *face palms* Readers just read, review and enjoy. I'll go calm our weirdo writer down.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Poor little mermaid. It's not you or the buizel I'm after. I've got bigger fish to fry."

Kate (whose dress was ripped off and replaced with seashells) was dragged through the water along with Wave. Lavana chuckled as she went deeper in the waters.

"LAVANA!"

King Poseidon! He made it! Looks like lapras and the horsea didn't fail! And wow did Poseidon look ticked. Tent and Cool showed up, tangling the new prisoners in their tentacles.

"Why Poseidon sir! It's been so long." Lavana chuckled. "How's the kingdom?"

"LET. HER. GO." Poseidon's hands glowed, ready to shoot attacks at the witch.

"Not a chance!" Lavana huffed. "Kate's all mine now! Wave too!"

"_What? Me too?"_ Wave was taken by surprised.

"As a matter of fact yes. Read the fine print." Lavana took out a golden contract, identical to what Kate signed for the spell.'

Wave and Kate skimmed through it. Kate gets legs, three days for kiss, belongs to witch for eternity, blah blah blah….right at the bottom, there it was. By signing this contract, Wave would become involved as well. Which meant he belonged to Lavana too.

"Wave, I didn't know. I'm so sorry…" Kate whimpered.

"_Kate, it's alright."_ Wave sighed _"I…I wanted to see Chia as much as you with Keith. Wouldn't be fair if I got away scot-free."_

Poseidon glared at the contract furiously. He took his palms and blasted a ray-beam at it. Lavana was knocked back to a cliff but was shielded by the contract, which wasn't showing any signs of weakening.

"HA! We made a deal! Legal, binding and unbreakable even to you!" Lavana boasted.

The contract took the form of gold winds. It swirled around Kate and Wave, planting their feet onto the ocean floor. Kate felt her skin harden and compress. She was starting to shrink! Her skin, feet and up, were becoming stone! Wave too! They'd become small stone statues just like the ones in Lavana's lair!

"I'm always hunting for better deals, you know." Lavana 'innocently' said, swimming around Poseidon. "And while a precious daughter to the sea king is a prize…I could trade her for something, or someone, even better. Hm?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith went into the control rooms of the ship, swiping two aqua lungs from the ranger supply kit. As he placed one on him and Chia, the duo ran back onto the deck and climbed the railing.

"Keith! What the heck are you doing?" Barlow called as the winds howled.

"I lost her once! I am _not_ losing her again!" Keith responded.

With that, the ranger and pachirisu dived straight into the water.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and Wave were neck-deep in stone. Poseidon had a look of defeat on his face as Lavana held out the same contract to him. With his powers, the king signed the contract and replaced Kate's name.

"It's done then!" Lavana said, thrilled.

The gold winds stopped. They returned Kate and Wave to normal but now were circling Poseidon. Kate was speechless as she watched her father quickly shrink down to size and turn into stone. Her dad, king of the sea, was now a statue. Lavana laughed victoriously, picking up the crown he left behind and using her hands to suck a brightly colored orb from the statue. As she did, the witch's body glowed dark purple and black aura.

"You…you MONSTER!" Kate shouted.

She and Wave lunged for the witch. Wave tried biting her while Kate went for the head. Lavana was prepared, slamming Wave away while throwing Kate onto a rock. The witch pointed her glowing hand at Kate, dangerously close to the neck. Wave tried to get up but found the wind knocked right out of him.

"Don't you mess with me you little brat! I rule these seas now!" Lavana hissed. "And I can slice your throat open if I….GAH!"

A knife flew by, slashing Lavana's arm. Kate looked to see…KEITH! And Chia too! They were wearing devices on their mouths and swimming into the ocean!

"Get away from her you hag!" Keith yelled.

"HAG! DID YOU JUST CALL ME HAG?" Lavana fumed. "Oh that's it! You are so dead you little creep!"

"Keith! Look out!" Kate cried.

Keith and Chia ducked from a hand shot ray-beam. Tent and Cool tried to grab them but Wave was off, using his tackle attacks and iron tail to fend them off. Lavana aimed her palms toward the land dwellers once more, about to strike.

"NO!" Kate screamed, pulling Lavana's head.

Lavana lost her focus and the beams shot for not Keith and Chia, but Tent and Cool. The tentacool were electrified by the attack and exploded into sand-dust. Lavana grabbed the particles and held them close, traumatized by what she did.

"My…my babies!" Lavana sniffled. "My little cutie pies!"

The witch angrily looked towards the group, who were just about to reach the surface. Eyes glowed blood red. Lavana took huffy breaths and gathered energy. A black smoke spread across her and much of the ocean floor.

Kate and Keith swam into each others arms while Chia crawled onto Wave's back.

"Keith! You have to get out of here!" Kate told him, worried.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" Keith refused.

The ocean started to shake violently. Something pushed Kate and Keith into the air. It looked like they were standing on top of…a crown? The sea crown? Lavana's laugh was cackling but grew deeper as she grew larger. Keith grabbed Kate and they jumped off, landing back in the water as Lavana grew bigger than a wailord. The couple watched in horror as Lavana toppled them all; the aura around her stronger and started to affect the weather.

"You pitiful fools!" Lavana roared.

"Look out!" Keith ducked, taking Kate with him, as they barely avoided a tentacle slam.

"I am the ruler of the seas! These waves obey my every whim! The sea and its treasures belong to me!" Lavana shouted.

Her palms pulsed energy into the clouds, creating a vicious hurricane-like weather in mere seconds. Thunder, lightning, strong winds, heavy rains…all of it as the ocean waves grew big and rough. One of which became a tidal wave, crashing down on Kate & Keith and Chia & Wave. The group was separated, flying into different directions. Keith was sent down into the ocean and Wave was barely able to save Chia & swim to a nearby rock, trying to hang on. Kate tried to swim away but found herself being pulled into a giant whirlpool Lavana started to create. The strong whirlpool summoned multiple ships onto the surface to float in circles around Lavana and said whirlpool. All sorts of ships from newer speedboats to old pirate ships from way back.

Keith, who was knocked around underwater for some time, grabbed a rope from one of the pirate ships. He used it to climb up into the ship and avoiding the salty waves crashing into him. Lavana smirked as she saw Kate getting pulled into the whirlpool. She zapped her with her palms, causing the mermaid to crash to a small strip of rocky land at the very bottom.

Kate gasped, seeing swirling water surround her with Lavana at the top. No way to escape it. Keith saw Lavana trying to strike Kate (but missing) with her palms and dashed to the wheel of the ship. He grabbed it, steering the ship with the current of the whirlpool. Keith had a plan but it was risky whether or not it'd work.

The ranger glanced at his styler. Low on energy and damaged but maybe there was something he could do. Whipping it out, Keith sent an electric boost to Chia and a water boost to Wave through the remaining styler energy. The pokemon instantly felt the power surging into them. They saw Keith steering the ship and got the idea. With a nod, they stood on top of the rock, took aim and charged their attacks.

"So much for true love!" Lavana sneered.

Kate cringed in fear. Lavana whipped out a giant triton from her hand energy and try to strike down on the mermaid.

"_Now!"_

Wave aimed a water gun attack at the witch's abdomen. As he did, Chia fired a thunder bolt. It wasn't doing much harm to the witch overall but it gave her one heck of a weakspot. And it caught her attention. She looked to see Keith's ship ram her straight in that spot.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Lavana screamed as she was stabbed. The ships' point went straight through her. A blackish blood-like substance spurted out. Electricity zapped the witch's body as her eyes went a milky white, dripping the same goo as the wound did. Her body twitched and jerked into spasms as it nearly destroyed the ship that rammed her.

Wave and Chia jumped off the rock, narrowly avoiding the destruction. Keith escaped the mess as well and tumbled back into the choppy waters. The buizel led them through the storm and onto Almia shores. Keith and Chia crawled onto the sand before collapsing unconscious. But they were safe. With that, Wave dove back into the waters and back into the fray. He found that Lavana's powers were deteriorating, sending the ships back into the water and whirlpool becoming weak. Perfect chance for Wave to dive through the waters and pull Kate right out of there.

Lavana was still screeching through her intense pain. Most of her blood was pouring out into the water as a black smoke engulfed her. Now it was a mixture of pinikish red and black blood that bubbled and boiled within the cold water. Smoke rose from Lavana like a bonfire. The witch was destroyed.

As her remainders faded into the water, her lair lost its eerie glow. The statues within twitched, slowly growing and coming back to life in a cascade of rainbow sparkles. All the merfolk and pokemon that were victim to Lavan's tricks and dark magic were free! They swam away happily. The crown and powers floated through the ocean, landing on top of Poseidon's statue. With a snap, the king was revived. He absorbed his powers and wore the crown proudly once more, becoming ruler of the oceans again.

The sea returned to its original state. Lavana was gone for good. All was well within the oceans once more. Everything soon faded back to normal…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**One more chapter till the end!**

**Wave: And it's coming soon?**

**BINGO! Very very very soon!**


	12. El Fin

**LAST CHAPTER! Pretty fast updates, huh?**

**Wave: Not your quickest written story. This was written in 5 days. Beauty and the Buizel was in 4.**

**SO CLOSE! *head slams***

**Wave: Hey you did pretty good!**

**Well I have to focus on my other two fanfics now and get this thing out of the way. Favor to fan + fan requests? Done. **

**Wave: Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was morning again. Keith moaned, feeling sore. His eyes slowly opened to a vision of beauty that stood over him. He gasped, seeing it was Kate. Keith was happy but then went into a panic, suddenly grabbing Kate's wrist.

"K-Keith!" Kate was startled. "W-what are you…?"

"Please don't run off again." Keith pleaded. "I-I can't stand to be away from you. Not again."

Kate's face was a light pink shade. Keith held her hand as he lifted himself into a sitting position. Chia was groggy as she woke up; Wave was curling beside her.

"Kate are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" Keith asked.

"I'm fine." Kate replied. "You were just as concerned about me as the second time we met."

"Second?" Keith blinked.

"The first was when I saved you from the boat crash." Kate quietly told him.

Keith smiled, his eyes moist. "I _knew_ it was you. Had to be. You're the girl with the melodious voice and sparkling eyes. You saved my life and captured my heart."

"Really?" Kate's voice was tiny.

"Kate, I love you." Keith murmured. "I loved you the moment I first laid eyes on you. And then fell for you all over again when you stayed in Vientown. I've never felt this way about anyone. There's no other girl like you. You're…you're so sweet and kind. You can make me laugh and dance even without words. Kate, I really do love you."

Tears spilled from Kate's eyes as a smile and deep blush crossed her face. Keith wiped the tears with his thumb and stared at his girl with a soft expression.

"I…I…" Kate's breaths were a bit shaky. "I love you too. I just wish I could be with you…"

"What do you mean?" Keith frowned. "Of course we can be together. We'll…"

Kate stopped him. "Keith, I'm a mermaid."

Keith looked at Kate for a moment. Then at her legs. There were none. Just a light blue fish tail. A _mermaid's_ tail. Keith was breathless, realizing the love of his life was a mermaid.

"I'm a mermaid. I live in the ocean and this beach may be the farthest I'll ever be from it." Kate's voice was heavy and full of grief. "I love you so much. That's why I traded my voice to a sea witch for legs. I jeopardized my life and Wave's just to be by your side. If I could make you love me and get a kiss in three days time, I'd be human permanently. But…it didn't happen."

Keith looked to the sand, thinking this over.

"I'm…I'm back to my original form." Kate went on. "Which means….I can't be with you."

"Kate, there has to be another way!" Keith said.

Kate shook her head. "There isn't any. I can't become human ever again. I'm stuck as a mermaid. And Wave's an ocean pokemon; he can only go as far as I can. We'll never be able to stay with you and Chia."

"We can work around this." Keith was determined. "I…I'll go with you!"

"Keith you can't…" Kate was about to say something.

"I have an aqualung! I-I can breathe underwater with it! I'll join you in the water and live in the ocean if I must!" Keith stammered. "Or…or I can take you with me! I can find some aquarium big enough!"

Kate gave a smile but her eyes were dark and distressed. Keith felt his heart pain seeing her like this.

"I…even if we can't do either, I…I'll visit you! I can come to the shore every day and see you! I'll do whatever it takes to be with you!" Keith started stumbling over his words. "We can work around this! I….I…."

Keith couldn't finish. His emotions were choking him. He squeezed his eyes tight but a few tears managed to slip out. It was hopeless. No matter what, Keith and Kate could never be together. They were doomed to be worlds apart.

Kate was sobbing, devastated by this as well. Keith took her into his arms and they cried together. He loved her. She loved him. But nothing they could do would ever put them together. For that, they mourned. Chia snuggled close to Wave; both were saddened as well. All was lost.

Keith tilted Kate's head, staring into her luminous blue eyes once more. Memories of their short time together flashed inside his head. The dancing, the laughs, the almost-kiss, their battle in the ocean…every single detail. Only days ago their paths crossed and the two were head over heels in love. They were meant for each other. Keith could feel it. He also felt another sensation pumping from within. His eyes closed, as did Kate's. They leaned forward and kissed. Powerful feelings of love coursed through their bodies. Their hearts were beating like drums, synchronizing in perfect harmony. There was warmth and passion in that kiss. This was the kiss of true love, most powerful kiss in the world. A kiss of beauty and wonder.

As they let go, a silver wind started to circle them. It was full of rainbow sparkles that twirled around Kate specifically. Wave had the same sparkles as the wind took him and Chia in too. Keith and Chia watched as their loves were glowing a bright silver color. They shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light.

The winds died down after a moment, with the glow fading. Wave's appearance didn't change but he certainly felt different. As for Kate? Keith saw Kate went from seashells to a sparkly blue dress. A dress that draped over her human legs.

"Kate…" Keith gasped. "Y-you're human!"

Kate stared down at her legs. She wriggled her toes, eyes widening at the sight. Keith helped her to stand. They blinked once. Twice. With a cry, Kate leapt at Keith who grabbed her and spun her in the air. Chia and Wave cheered, dancing on the sand. The power of love turned Kate human and allowed for Wave to remain on land. They were free. Free to live their lives how they wanted; at the sides of their true love.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_A few days later…_

"I thought you might be here."

Kate looked to see Keith jumped off the cliff, onto the sand of Nabiki beach. He came over, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What's up?" The redhead asked.

"Just saying some final goodbyes." Kate replied, cozying next to her love.

"Oh?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"My father." Kate told him. "Came to say goodbye, good luck and all."

"Ah. Well, no offence but I'm actually thankful I don't have to meet your parents." Keith joked. "Not exactly easy when you're dating the daughter of the ocean king."

"Dad can be a little…rough." Kate sweatdropped. "He's happy for me and supports our relationship. He offered to turn me back anytime I wanted but I turned him down. I'd rather be with you."

"And I with you." Keith pecked her cheek. "You liking your new human life?"

"It's better than I hoped." Kate responded. "Everyone's so nice to me. Even after what's happened, the other rangers still accept me."

"Of course they would. They're our friends." Keith said.

"And helping protect people, pokemon and nature is amazing! Being a ranger is better than I hoped! Adventure, friends, new experiences…" Kate went on.

"Now you see why I love it." Keith chuckled.

"Almia's so big! I'm seeing the world and it's wonders! I've missed out so much all this time…" Kate told him. "Everything's so big and grand!"

"And there's much more to see, darling. I'll show you everything there is." Keith smiled.

"Wave and Chia look happy. Already mates; together every second of the day." Kate said. "Though I'm almost expecting eggs within a month or two."

"Month? I was thinking a week. Tops." Keith snickered.

"And then there's the best thing of all." Kate sighed.

"What would that be?" Keith questioned.

"You."

The couple kissed. Kate had never been so happy and neither had Keith. Ever since their meeting, their lives were brightened. The world was seen differently; much happier and full of hope. They couldn't live without the other.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

Keith pulled them apart. "I, er, have something for you."

"You do?" Kate blinked.

The redhead used one hand to grab Kate's while the other dug in his pocket. As he whipped out and opened the box, the ranger got down on his knees. Inside was a silver ring with a glimmering pearl, surrounded by tiny sapphires.

"Kate, I love you." Keith told her. "I want us to spend every minute of the rest of our lives together. While there's other fish in the sea, none are as wonderful as you."

"Oh Keith…" Kate whispered.

"Please, love. Will you marry me?" Keith asked. "Er, when we're older of course. And law allows it."

"Are you sure?" Kate was dazed by the proposal.

"I only face shipwrecked storms and kill sea witches for girls I truly love." Keith smirked, his eyes radiant with light.

"Yes….yes I will Keith." Kate accepted, getting emotional. "I love you!"

She jumped into Keith's arms, tackling him onto the sand. The redhead laughed and accepted the kisses she gave him. As the sun's orange light set on them both, a new chapter would begin their lives.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wave: …proposing marriage?**

**It's sweet right? Besides, they're too young to **_**actually**_** marry. In the Disney movie, Ariel marries Eric when she's 16 and he's 18 (or 20. Cant remember). Hellloooo? The dude's marrying a minor! And think about this. How old is Ariel anyways when she has that kid?**

**Wave: So this is it? End of story?**

**This is it! Back to the other two fanfics I'm planning. Check them and my other stories out! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and enjoying!**


End file.
